


My Sweet Hera

by hpkinkfest_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Lactation Kink, Snape Lives, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpkinkfest_mod/pseuds/hpkinkfest_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus comes upon Hermione nursing Rose and devises a plan to get what he wants most.  But it isn't much of a plan if Hermione is just as willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this story has chosen to remain anonymous.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, lauren3210, for her wonderful and insightful help.

He didn't know why he bothered to come that year. 

Severus Snape had received his Order of Merlin, First Class and had been showered with accolades after the war, given recognition for all his hard work. Despite yearning all those years for the admiration of others and fame, he withdrew from public all together. Severus finally understood that Potter did not seek celebrity, and all the pros and cons it brought in its wake, but rather it sought him out regardless if he wanted it or not. The former spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Potions Master and short-term Headmaster of Hogwarts got a taste of celebrity and found it as unpalatable and unwelcome as gum on the bottom of one's shoe. No matter how much he had tried to scrape it off, it still clung to him, its residue ever present.

So why Severus bothered to come to the eighth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of the Dark Lord, in hindsight, he would chalk up to providence.

Seeking the solitude of the forest, avoiding those who sought after his autograph or to snap a photograph of the reclusive Severus Snape, he came upon a sight that bewitched his mind more than any potion he had brewed before.

Hermione Weasley was sitting upon a blanket under the great spreading canopy of an oak, away from the maddening throng of celebrants there to mark the equally solemn and joyous day. Cradled in her arms was a small babe with a thatch of red hair upon its head, swaddled in blankets, suckling at its mother's breast. Mrs. Weasley had not covered up herself. Her blouse was unbuttoned down her front and her one breast was hanging freely to which the babe suckled quietly. Hermione gazed down lovingly at her child, one free hand stroking her infant's cheek and head, a look of a mother's unconditional love gracing her face.

Severus had not meant to stare, but the look of love radiating from her face upon her child captured his gaze and he could not look away. He finally understood why all those Renaissance painters attempted to capture such a moment with so many Madonna and Christ child paintings, but even the greatest of masters could not accurately render upon canvas the awe of the sight of mother and child bonded in such a tender moment. His heart ached for such a look to be bestowed upon him, for he knew his own mother had not nursed him, as he was strictly bottle fed, and suddenly felt an aching deprivation of a mother's love.

It wasn't that Eileen Snape, nee Prince, did not love her son, but that he was often an afterthought in many respects. She did not bother to see that his socks matched before sending him out, nor that his clothes fit him in any proper fashion or were replaced when they became worn and dingy. Of course she taught him spells, hexes and Potions, but she was not what one would call nurturing.

Severus was jealous of this infant cradled in Hermione's arms, for she already had what Severus had been denied as a child; a mother's unconditional and nurturing love. It was the sort of love that made children's souls flourish versus withering like a plant periodically forgotten to be watered and not given proper sunlight to grow and thrive, shuttled off to a darkened corner as he often was. Lily was in some ways a substitute mother, but she was never fully his, and she was only a child. She could not give Severus the sort of love that only a fully grown adult witch was capable of feeling or giving. 

Finally identifying what he lacked, what he had hungered for all his life, he now wanted the same.

Continuing to watch while peering around the trunk of a tree, trying to remain unobserved so he could drink in the sight of a mother's love, he wished he could bask in that same look of tender love, to have that sort of benevolence cast upon him.

Soon, the child had drifted off to sleep, its belly full on its mother's milk and the soporific sensation of comforting love. Hermione detached her infant and waved her wand to cover herself back up and button her blouse before setting the child into a bassinet set next to her.

Ronald Weasley, her husband, came looking for her. Severus discreetly slipped away unnoticed until he later rejoined the crowd gathered in the Quidditch pitch and stands to listen to the various speeches by Ministry officials, of the brave, noble and innocent who died during the war and final battle. Though Severus had not attended one of these ceremonies in years, it seemed that they had said the exact same speech when he last attended. There was much droning and grandstanding with little to nothing said. There was no poignancy to which the day of remembrance deserved.

Half way through, Severus left. He had many times caught himself staring at Hermione Weasley, and felt it prudent to depart before people would begin to question why his eyes could not leave her.

~~~~~~~

Hermione found the whole ceremony nothing but a dog and pony show for the Ministry to trot out Harry, Ron and herself, in order to garner approval in order to stay in office. Of course, she kept a politically neutral smile upon her face, but found the entire thing a tiresome bore. It seems they had used the exact same speeches for the seventh year in a row. She could recite them in her sleep. But to be respectful of the occasion, she pretended to pay attention to who ever was rambling on upon the stage, politely clapping when required and smiling a little. At least she was allowed a small break and went off to nurse Rose for a while to relax for a moment and be by herself before the spectacle began.

What Hermione did notice that was different from most previous years was the fact that Severus Snape had decided to show up for the first time in many years. She also pretended, in addition to supposedly listening to the speakers, that she did not notice Snape's gaze upon her. Had she changed so much that he did not recognize her or was it a stare of disbelief that she was married with a child now? Various conjectures of why she caught Snape's attention, and little else, was temporarily put to rest when Snape got up in the middle of the ceremony, from the middle of the front row where he had a seat of honor, and left.

Hermione, who was sitting up on the stage next to the podium alongside with Harry and her husband, Rose cradled in her arms, watched his back as he walked away, disappearing behind one of the cloth partitions of the Quidditch pitch, no doubt to walk to one of the Apparating spots beyond the school grounds.

~~~~~~~

Despite having a rather interesting book upon his lap, Severus could neither think nor concentrate on little else than the memory of Hermione Weasley nursing her daughter. He had looked through some old copies of _The Daily Prophet_ he had not yet thrown into the fireplace to find the birth announcement in the paper, and learned her name was Rose: A witch with red hair named after a flower. 

Severus decided not to revisit those memories, but to recall the vision of Mrs. Weasley suckling her child.

How he longed to have her look at him that way; the gaze of unconditional love.

Despite having no commitment except for the odd commission here and there he accepted, when he wasn't doing personal research, Severus found his days absorbed by a new obsession. Severus wanted to watch Mrs. Weasley nursing once again, and in his deepest and most shameful desires wished to be the one latched to her breast, her gaze cast upon him as she nourished him from her breast.

Severus had a Pensieve of his own, in which he repeatedly revisited the memory of Mrs. Weasley nursing Rose under that spreading oak tree, its canopy a shelter from the world beyond except for the private view of Severus alone. In that memory, he ventured beyond the seclusion of the tree that initially hid him and ventured forth. It was in that memory that he laid down beside her, in this otherworld of recollections and life-like visions, to watch her more closely, to study her face, the downcast of her eyes, the miniscule dimple at the corner of her mouth as she smiled faintly, the edge of her areola showing where Rose's cheeks and nose did not cover, the raised bump of a Montgomery's gland upon her areola. It was closer that he could hear her hum sweetly to Rose, a nameless lullaby, and notice the small and steady rocking of her body, like a syncopated beat to the steady noise of Rose suckling.

More than once Severus had fallen asleep within the Pensieve, basking in Mrs. Weasley's maternal aura, only to be unceremoniously dumped back out onto the cold, hard floor of his private laboratory in the basement of his house at Spinner's End. Pensieves had a way of being charmed to kick you out, should you pass out or lose consciousness. It was a safety feature Severus wished he could disable, so he could have slept peacefully while lying next to her.

In those few moments when he slept, before the Pensieve threw him out, he had never rested so well or so easily.

Severus had never slept well. In his youth, his parents fighting had kept him up all hours. At Hogwarts, James and Sirius made sure that he didn't sleep well, even while away from home. Though Severus' taunters were in a different House, being in the same school as his tormentors still made peaceful rest an impossibility. Then upon taking the Dark Mark, he'd never felt at rest, compounded by the memories of Lily's death and his part in it. And since the war, nightmares of his years during the second rising of the Dark Lord still haunted him, despite how many silvery threads he pulled from his head and stored away on a shelf. 

But the memory of Mrs. Weasley was just that, a memory. And though Severus may have slept better after having viewed it, he still wanted more, he wanted her there at Spinner's End, to hum him a lullaby and smile down at him while he drifted off to sleep.

Severus made a vow to devise a way to bring her to his home, and some how, find a way to get what he needed most from her.

~~~~~~~

Rose was finally asleep in her crib, the dishes from dinner were done, and it wasn't too late, even after having attended the ceremony at Hogwarts that day. 

Hermione crept up behind Ron and purred in her best seductive voice, “Can I give a go at polishing _your_ broom handle?”

Ron, who had been waxing and buffing the handle of his Jet Sprite Q4 broom until he could see his reflection in the wood, stopped and glanced over his shoulder at his wife with a half smile. “Really, Hermione? That's pretty cheesy, even for me.”

Trying not to be disheartened by Ron's criticism of her seductive skills, she raised her brows and asked, “Then shall I be blunt about it? The healers at St. Mungo's have said I'm all healed up with my postpartum, and that we can start having sex again. Come on.” She nudged her head in the direction of the bedroom, smiling eagerly, hoping that they could do more than polish Ron's broom handle, which is all they have been doing for the past several months.

During Hermione's pregnancy, Ron was reluctant to have sex for “fear of hurting the baby.” No amount of Hermione's assurances that sex up until labor began was fine, not even some brotherly advice from Bill, nor the healers at St. Mungo's assuring him that he couldn't hurt the baby could sway Ron into some good old fashioned simple fucking of his pregnant wife once she got into her sixth month of pregnancy.

By the way that Ron didn't put his broom handle down, Hermione's sexual frustration was beginning to mount and nearly spill over, which started with tears brimming at her eyes. “Ron, if you don't fuck me good and proper very, very soon, I am going to burst,” she said, a slight quiver in her voice.

“That's not something a mother should say,” he gently chastised her for her choice of words, which was pretty hypocritical considering the mouth Ron had at times. “It's not that I don't want to, it's just that...” Ron hemmed and hawed. “We'll wake Rose.”

“She's in another room, I'll be quiet, and she's down for the night. She'll be asleep for the next four hours at least. Strike while the iron is hot, Ron. Come, let's go.” Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and forced him to put his broom down, to which he was still hesitant.

The look in Ron's eyes, as he cast them aside, made Hermione wonder what the deal was. Here she was, no more baby to “hurt,” given the green light by the healers to once again enjoy a bit of connubial rumpy-bumpy, and he was as reluctant as a nervous virgin.

Putting her hands on her now slightly broader hips, Hermione said a bit defensively, “Is it cause I'm still carrying some pregnancy weight?”

“No!” Ron said a bit defensively. “Well, maybe I miss how trim you used to be, but you're fine just the way you are. Nothing wrong with the way you look, more to love and all that,” he rambled on, trying his best to placate her and salvage the situation.

Hermione was so desperate for a fuck that she was willing to put aside Ron's fumbling remarks and just get down to business. “So if you still love _all_ of me, even if there is still a bit extra hanging on for now, then let's go,” she urged.

“All right,” he conceded, sounding as if she had nagged him into taking out the trash or casting a spell to put the groceries away.

Things were going along, mostly swimmingly. Vaginal dryness was a side effect of breastfeeding and so lubrication had to be used. The addition of the lubrication wasn't a problem for Ron at all, even though she did notice he kept his eyes closed most of the time, which was a change from before. The problem was that when Hermione orgasmed, her first in a very long time, her milk ejection reflex kicked in and she sprayed Ron with breast milk in the process.

To say that Ron was horrified would be putting it mildly.

“Ugh, you dribbled all over me!” He nearly shoved her off of him, his erection immediately deflated. Ron wiped away the milk on his chest and wrinkled his nose.

“Yes, that sometimes can happen during orgasm when a woman is breastfeeding,” she informed him, crawling off her husband. Hermione was feeling quite aggrieved at his disgust over something she could not exactly control.

“But you're not breastfeeding now?” Ron whinged while letting a shudder overtake his whole body.

“No, but my breasts are full of milk and it can be a natural reflex,” Hermione assured him. “Besides, it's not like I urinated on you.”

“Certainly feels like it,” Ron asserted. “I miss when your breasts were all mine, now I have to share them and they're all leaky now.”

Hermione was feeling no sympathy for Ron's squeamishness when it came to breast milk and lactation. “You know, your mother nursed you and at one time breast milk was your sole nourishment as an infant. Why are you so squeamish? Breasts are not just playthings for your amusement, they are also functional in that they feed children, our child to be precise. You enjoyed my breasts during pregnancy, playing with them a whole lot I remember.” And it was then that Hermione remembered that all breast play had stopped when Ron watched her latch Rose onto her breast for the first time. 

“Well, they didn't drip fluids then,” he remarked bitterly.

“Are you resentful that you can't have these breasts to yourself then? That they are 'leaking' all over the place? Are you resentful of Rose having the best nourishment possible?” Hermione asked him, becoming quite terse with her husband.

“No! I want Rose to have the best. I think it's wonderful you're nursing her and she's growing and thriving and I think it's amazing she can get all her nutritional needs just from what comes out of your tits right now. But now that they're...” Ron had trouble finding the words to voice his reluctance, holding his hands up in mid air, as if cupping her breasts from across the bed. “It's hard for me to want to play with them when they're for the baby.”

Hermione sat there for a moment and tried to digest Ron's mental schism between breasts as ornamental play things versus functional body parts. Well, that certainly explained to Hermione why whenever it was time to nurse Rose, Ron made himself scarce. She wondered if Ron would be even more horrified than he already was if she told him that when Rose nursed, the stimulation of her nipples aroused her. No doubt that tidbit of information would send him screaming from the room, scarred for life.

No, fantasies of Ron sucking on her breasts, bringing her to orgasm, would just have to wait until Rose was weaned. At least there would be sex, she hoped.

“And since you don't like me spraying you like some damn cat marking its territory, would it be acceptable to you if I wore a bra with absorption pads in them, lest a bit of breast milk would be accidentally sprinkled on you and ruin the mood,” she bit out in a highly acerbic tone.

Ron had the decency to look sheepish, knowing that his particular turn-offs were not shared by as many in the wizarding community. All his brothers had, when they thought no witches were around, talked in dreamy tones about their wives' breasts during lactation and how it was a bit of fun of the different sort, but it seemed Ron did not share this particular fetish with his brothers.

“Yeah, I guess that would be fine,” he conceded, a bit morosely.

Needing a bit of herbal tea to calm her nerves and soften her mood, Hermione threw on a dressing gown and marched off to the kitchen, without bothering to offer him a cup. 

Sitting there in the kitchen, a cup of raspberry leaf and chamomile tea in her hand, sweetened with a bit of honey, Hermione thought back to more pleasant parts of her day. There was that moment when she got to see some of her in-laws and how they gushed over Rose, that nice pint of Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna while Rose napped peacefully, and that time under the oak while nursing Rose, as if she had the whole forest to herself and was in no way rushed at all. Then the memory of Severus Snape staring at her came up unbidden in her mind. 

It was strange the way he gazed at her while she sat on the stage, as if she was the only thing in that whole stadium to look at. His stare was penetrating, almost covetous. Hermione couldn't even conceive of Snape having any sexual desires, much less for her, but still, she bet Snape didn't have the same aversion to lactation that her own husband had. Still, just the thought of Snape latched on to one of her nipples, suckling in a way that was more sexual instead of functional arose in her mind. 

Hermione closed her eyes and briefly imagined the idea of Snape at her breast, gazing up at her with the same intensity as earlier in the day. That moment quickly passed when she noticed something cold on her breasts. Opening her eyes, she looked down and noticed that she had let down and the front of her dressing gown was now soaked with milk that had seeped onto the fabric.

~~~~~~~

Severus had kept himself rather busy, and even kept his nose out of his Pensieve since he now had a goal. He had spent the past week researching all he could through his books, personal research journals and scrolls in relation to breast milk as a Potions ingredient. When he came upon a journal that Albus Dumbledore had given to him before he died, in hopes that some day Severus might complete some of his unfinished research, he came upon some old notes from the headmaster regarding some research he was doing up until the Dark Lord surfaced in 1982 with dragon's blood, looking for a thirteenth use for the magical substance.

One of those uses was for an alternative cure for dragon pox, as dragon pox still resulted in the death of the elderly that contracted it, and left the skin tinged green and pock-marked if left untreated. Professor Dumbledore listed dragon's blood, Murtlap essence, lamb's ear–the plant, not the animal part–and a few other ingredients. What caught Severus' attention was in one corner of the page with the listed potential ingredients was the words _“Witch's breast milk???”_ circled in ink.

Dumbledore had thought to potentially using human breast milk as an ingredient to cure dragon pox. Of course a dragon pox cure had been invented in the fourteenth or fifteenth century, but it had not been completely eradicated. There were those who did not get the cure in time and suffered the mark of it afterward. It didn't say in Dumbledore's notes if this was meant to cure the post disease effects or that it was a preventative to stop those from contracting it in the first place. Severus would have to work on the Potion and find a subject who suffered from green tinged skin and pocks to see if it worked as a post curative. If not, then testing as a preventative would have to begin.

But there in Dumbledore's notes was the key to bring Hermione to his home.

~~~~~~~

Hermione was putting away the last of the breakfast dishes that morning, feeling a bit begrudged. She had woken up extra early to give Ron a blow job to inspire him to rise to the occasion before mounting him, but instead he came before she barely began working on him. Her plan to have sex that morning was literally blown. They hadn't had sex since that first time after the baby and she was getting rather antsy. Two weeks without sex, after months of privation before and after Rose's birth. 

There was always masturbation, but that was never quite as “fulfilling,” nor the orgasm as satisfying, but so far masturbation was the only thing keeping her from binding Ron to the bed, ladling an aphrodisiac down his gullet and fucking him until they were both sore and she satisfied, or at least until Rose woke up for her morning nappy change and feeding.

Ron had every excuse for not attending to his husbandly duties: He was too tired, he had to take care of some chore he had put off for months that he finally decided to get around to doing, he thought he heard Rose crying, he had promised to join his brothers for an after work pick-up Quidditch game, something.

After piecing together Ron's comments, and doing a bit of reading, Hermione figured out that Ron was having trouble reconciling Hermione as a mother, versus viewing her in a sexual way before her pregnancy. It was the whole Madonna/Whore dichotomy. Ron could not view Hermione in a sexual light and also view her as a mother to their child. Maybe it would just take time for Ron to finally reconcile the two images in his head, that Hermione could be a mother and a sexual being, but for now Hermione was crawling the walls.

As the last plate and glass settled onto the shelf of the cupboards, guided by the tip of Hermione's wand, an owl alighted upon the kitchen window sill.

Relieving the bird of its message, Hermione flipped it over to see it was addressed to her.

_“Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I am doing some private research and need to discuss a proposal with you regarding a delicate matter. Please let me know of a convenient time in which you can come over to my house and listen to my request._

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape  
Potions Master” _

For the life of her, Hermione could not conceive of what Snape had in mind with his letter that held little clue to his purpose. It was nice to know that he was doing research, but how she could be needed for his endeavors, she could not guess.

Figuring that Snape did not want to be bothered by the presence of a fussy child, should Rose decide that it was time to cry to let her know she was hungry, or tired, or needed a nappy change, or needed to be held, or amused, or put to sleep, Hermione was able to get Molly to watch Rose for a few hours while Hermione attended to an errand, keeping the details vague. Snape did say it was a delicate matter, so it must have been something that required discretion.

Once babysitting was arranged, Hermione wrote a reply that she was available for a few hours that afternoon and would be there at two o'clock. She timed her visit so that Rose would be fed and just going down for her nap with a full tummy at The Burrow before she left.

~~~~~~~

The envelope that had Snape's address on it was clutched in Hermione's hand as she Apparated to Spinner's End. Knocking upon the door, she seemed surprised Snape had answered it so quickly, but then again, she was known for being punctual.

“Mrs. Weasley,” Severus greeted her. “Please come in.” He stepped aside and extended his arm to indicate she should enter.

He could have been a bit warmer in his greeting, perhaps a bit more cordial, but any sudden change in his demeanor from previous encounters would instantly be met with suspicion. He had to do this slowly, carefully, if he was to succeed in fulfilling his desires. 

“Tea?” he offered.

“Yes, please,” Hermione eagerly replied, thirsty after nursing Rose, “that would be lovely.”

Snape had been doing quite a bit of reading on breastfeeding and lactation that week, and knew that an increase in the intake of liquids was necessary for good milk production, but also thirst was a common side effect of nursing.

He ushered her to a chair in his parlor while he made tea. Hermione spent the time gazing about the walls of books lining the room and looked as if she wanted to go browse the titles, but at the moment she appeared just enjoy sitting down and resting, looking a bit tired at the moment.

When he returned with the tea service, he offered her a cup, to which she quickly gulped down. Upon pouring her a second cup, he offered her a glass of water as well, to which she gratefully accepted.

As she sipped her water, her initial thirst quenched, Severus sat up straighter in his chair opposite of her.

“The reason why I asked for you to come, Mrs. Weasley, was that I am carrying on some research Albus Dumbledore had been unable to finish in his lifetime. He left one particular journal with me that has the beginning theoretical notes on a possible Potion to cure dragon pox, that included dragon's blood, though his notes did not specify if it was a preventative cure or to cure those with post infection skin complications.”

Hermione nodded, indicating she understood, holding back her questions until Snape was finished.

“The reason why I called you here today is that one of the possible ingredients Professor Dumbledore listed was witch's breast milk.” Severus paused and waited for a reaction from her, which was nothing more than the raising of her eyebrows, indicating comprehension for his request to see her and a bit of surprise.

“For the past three or so weeks, I have been doing some research, and I think that indeed witch's breast milk may be an important ingredient to this breakthrough.” It was a lie, he had only discovered the notes in the journal a week ago, though his various experiments that past week without breast milk were failures. 

Severus had found a middle-aged wizard who had had dragon pox years prior, who was thrilled to be his test subject if indeed a cure could be found to his skin condition. So far, the few batches Severus had cobbled together through trial and error had yielded nothing. If Severus could discover a thirteenth use for dragon's blood and a secondary cure for dragon pox, there would be more money, lecture tours and conferences where the organizers footed the entire bill of his trip to look forward to, but that right now that was secondary to his first objective.

“At the ceremony, I noticed you had an infant with you. If I may ask, are you breast feeding the child?” Severus hoped he phrased the question in a way that was not offensive, as Mrs. Weasley was a sensible witch, despite her poor taste in a suitable spouse.

“Yes, I am nursing Rose,” she replied, informing him that her child did indeed have a name, unaware of Severus' other research into her family.

“The reason why I have asked you here is that I wish to obtain, with your permission of course, some breast milk from you for research purposes.” Severus did not say anything much further on the matter, waiting for her questions as to not volunteer too much else unless asked.

“If I may ask, why have you approached me?” She was curious as to why she, of all the witches in Great Britain, was asked by him for this request.

“As much as I might have been reluctant to admit it in the past, you are bright enough to see the value and greater purpose of such a cure, if I succeed in my research, built upon Professor Dumbledore's initial work. You can see the benefit that such a breakthrough could bring to greater wizardom. You also strike me as someone who would not object to donating some for research, or if not, at least be compensated for your time and... resources.” That was a pretty cold and detached way of referring to her breast milk, but he figured if he proposed it in a very scientific manner, she would be more likely to go along with his request.

“Of course I would be willing to donate my breast milk, that is, if I agree to helping you with your research,” Hermione quickly amended her statement. “Though if I do agree to assist you by providing breast milk for your research, I do wish the source of this particular ingredient to remain anonymous. As much as I find nothing objectionable about the prospect, there are those I know who would find it objectionable, and in some ways, indecorous for a married witch to do such a thing.”

“Yes, I agree in your assessment that wizarding society can still cling to some rather outdated and prudish notions without seeing the larger picture,” Severus agreed. “And should you agree to helping me with my research project, will you be informing your husband of your actions?”

Hermione frowned as she reached for her cup of tea. Severus knew he was pandering to her pride, should he succeed and she a factor in that success, but sensed a bit of reluctance. 

“No, Ron finds the topic of lactation disagreeable, and you even more so. I think this is a noble venture and I will agree to help you, provided you honor my request for discretion.” Hermione sipped her tea, peering over the edge of the rim of her cup to watch his reaction.

“Your husband's attitude towards me is no secret, though I will respect your request to keep your participation as one. You have my word.” 

Satisfied with his promise and the sincerity of his tone, they shook on the matter. Snape was a wizard of high integrity and she felt she could trust him, just as Dumbledore trusted him for many years.

“How much will you require and how often?” Hermione asked.

“That depends. How often can you come and how much can you supply me with each visit?”

“Do you need it fresh or can I express it before hand and keep it chilled to avoid spoilage for a day or two?”

Severus didn't know if breast milk a day or two old would suffice or not, but that was not the purpose of this exercise. “Since there is little research done on breast milk,” he stated truthfully, which made Hermione blink back in surprise, “yes, I know it seems strange more research has not been done on this particular resource, but there is little to be found on whether it must be fresh, or if it can withstand waiting a day or two before usage, with the proper cooling charm used to avoid spoiling.” At least he could be truthful in that respect. “It is perhaps best if it is fresh.”

Being a spy for many years meant Severus was a very good actor and could tamp down the smile of triumph when Hermione agreed with him that until further research was conducted, fresh would be best. In addition to hiding this activity from her husband, Hermione would most likely express herself at his house, to prevent anyone from accidentally coming upon her in the act and raising questions. Yes, things were progressing nicely.

“Do you require some now or shall we arrange another time and date if you are not prepared to begin your experiments today?” she prompted him.

Severus wasn't sure she was going to go for the idea or not and was not prepared to collect any that day, but if she was game, he wasn't going to stop her. There was the one small problem of collecting it though. 

“Shall I provide you with a collection jar?” Even to Severus' ears, it sounded a bit crude and awkward, but it was the only thing he could offer to the moment.

“I could try, though I'm not sure how much I'll produce right now.”

“Any amount would be useful at this point in the research,” he assured her as he walked out of the room.

Coming back from his laboratory, Severus handed her a wide mouth jar. His mouth twitched and he nervously shuffled about for a brief moment before excusing himself to the other room, shutting the door for privacy.

His back pressed up against the wall, he tried to regain his breath, unable to believe he had gotten this far, silently cursing himself for not being more prepared in case she did agree, which she had.

~~~~~~~

Sitting on the slightly lumpy couch with the faded, threadbare upholstery, Hermione looked at the jar and then down to her breasts, wondering how well this was going to work. On the table next to her empty tea cup she set the jar while she unbuttoned her blouse and undid her nursing bra on one side. 

Between the chilly room and nervous that Snape might burst in at any moment, Hermione found it very hard to relax and let down in order to express any milk. She figured Snape was actually patiently waiting for her to finish and would not bother her, but the unfamiliar situation made her attempt more difficult.

After about ten minutes on each breast, Hermione figured this was all she could do for today. Holding up the jar, she barely had a little over an ounce. She knew Rose was drinking more than that in less than five minutes, but the setting was not conducive to nursing and hand expressing was a slower process.

Buttoning herself up, Hermione made herself presentable before rising from her seat and opening the door. To her amazement, Snape was standing there looking rather nervous for a moment before schooling his features.

“I'm sorry it's not more, but I've never attempted this. Also, I must admit I was a bit nervous, which also hampered my efforts,” she apologized her the meager yield.  
Taking the jar from her with great care, he said gratefully, “Every bit is appreciated. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”

Walking her to the door, he thanked her once more and they arranged for her to return in three days to try once more.

~~~~~~~


	2. PART II

Over the course of several weeks, they had altered and adjusted their routine from their first meeting. Hermione brought Rose along, as just seeing Rose helped with the let down of her milk; Severus offered her refreshments, plus nibbles, since nursing consumed a great deal of calories. He had improved the comfort of his home by making it warmer during her visits. Severus even had his couch reupholstered, added pillows, and even ventured out into the Muggle world for a few accoutrements to aid in the collection of the breast milk 

The salesperson at the store believed Severus' impromptu tale that his “wife” was bedridden at home and he was the one who needed to shop for a manual breast pump. Fortunately, there was an instruction manual, which Hermione found quite useful.

Severus and Hermione began each meeting where they would sit and chat while Hermione drank something to hydrate her. Though Severus was initially reluctant to have Rose in his house, he quickly found that for an infant she was of a sweet temperament and rarely fussed. Hermione never offered to let Severus hold Rose, thinking he was not interested in the slightest; Severus did not ask for fear that he would hold her wrong and she would cry, or worse, Hermione did not trust him to hold her child.

After settling down and feeling relaxed, Hermione would indicate she was ready. Severus would excuse himself and wait in the hallway. Once she was done, she would open the door and hand over several ounces of the precious liquid, which Severus would thank her for before showing her to the fireplace to Floo home.

They did this twice a week.

But after a couple of months, as Hermione was bidding farewell, she noticed how Severus' eyes would linger on her daughter.

“Would you care to hold her?” Hermione offered one day.

“I... yes,” he blurted out, surprised by the offer.

After setting the portable bassinet basket down, she lifted Rose up. “Have you ever held a baby before?” she asked without a hint of mocking at all.

“No.” Severus felt rather silly, but there it was. Even when Draco was a baby, he did not dare to hold Lucius and Narcissa's precious platinum-haired poppet.

“Here,” Hermione offered and set Rose in his arms, her bottom seated on his left forearm, his right hand guided to cradle her back and neck. Her touch to his person did not go unnoticed.

Rose leaned against his chest and even lifted her head to regard the wizard whose arms she was in that moment and smiled. Puzzled why the child would smile at him, his brow furrowed, which Rose found to be delightful and giggled. Realizing his facial expressions amused Rose, he exaggerated his facial features a bit more, to which Rose giggled and squealed once again with more zeal. Putting her fist into her mouth, Rose coated it with a large amount of slobber before taking her hand out of her mouth and batting at Severus' nose. 

“Oh, I am so sorry,” Hermione apologized, as Severus winced, his nose now dripping with baby spittle. “But she seems to like you,” she added as some compensation for his suffering.

Handing the child back to Hermione, he said, “It would appear so.” He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the offending drool.

Severus bid farewell to both Hermione, and even said farewell to Rose, a first.

Whatever Severus did during his interaction with Rose, it worked to his advantage.

The next time Hermione came to Severus' house, after drinks and nibbles were served, she suggested that perhaps instead of him waiting in the next room, perhaps she could Transfigure a spare chair into a screen to separate them and continue on with their conversation, she being shielded during expressing.

Severus pretended to contemplate the matter and then casually agree to the arrangement. “If it would help you relax,” he remarked in a detached manner. 

Hermione insisted that their conversations did indeed help her relax and that it would help her while away the time during an otherwise boring task if they could continue talking.

The screen in place, Hermione undid her blouse and bra before placing the manual pump to her breast. 

There was an awkward silence before Hermione said, “So you were telling me about the progress of your research.”

Prompted that he could indeed talk while Hermione was otherwise busy, he said, “Yes. Research.” He searched his train of thought for something to say on the matter, trying to remember the thread of the conversation instead of trying not to imagine Hermione sitting on the other side of the screen with her breast hanging free, him merely feet away from her and his desire to be latched on himself.

“As I was saying, so far, adding the milk after the dragon's blood results in it curdling. Different results have ended the same, so I have begun to add it at the beginning of the process, slowly warming it up before adding the dragon's blood, which had resulted in it not curdling so far.” He tried valiantly to keep his calm and his breaths even.

Gazing at Rose who slept in her bassinet as she continued to draw out a thin, pale stream of milk from her nipple with each pull of the pump's suction, she asked, “Have you separated the milk from the cream and used different parts during different stages?”

Severus tried not to fixate on the faint sound of the milk hitting the side of the plastic bottle, wishing it was flowing into his mouth instead. “I... I have considered that as a possibility, but there are still a few avenues I wish to explore before I go down that route.”

Hermione wondered if Severus was uncomfortable being in the same room as her as she expressed. She recalled the way Snape would periodically look at her with the same intensity as he did that day at the ceremony, before catching himself and changing his features to something more impassive. There was almost something strained in his voice, something uncertain. Hermione wondered if this was a misguided idea based on her desires that had begun to grow and entwine into her mind over the past several weeks.

She had thought that Snape had somehow wanted her, maybe he was somehow attracted to her. In the rejection of Ron's affection and awkward assurances that he still found her attractive, which were said more to placate her than said with any sincerity, she had hoped that in Snape's eyes she could still be attractive to someone. She wanted to feel feminine and alluring once more, and not, as she had felt as of late, like some fat cow that Ron rarely touched anymore.

There was something even endearing with the way Rose had taken to Severus and his rather diplomatic way he handled a bit of baby spit. Instead of repelled, he handled it fairly well, all things considering he had never held a baby before. He even said goodbye to Rose that day, which endeared him even more to her.

Tipping her head back, Hermione closed her eyes and thought of Severus lackadaisically tonguing the tips of her nipples. Since Ron was only giving her sex but once every two or three weeks, usually upon her begging for it, Hermione had resorted to a lot of fantasies to satisfy herself in the mean time. Much to her surprise, Snape was a convenient focus of her sexual thoughts. The way his eyes regarded her during her visits, she would almost imagine it was a gaze of desire and not someone he was studying to ascertain their intent before answering. There were moments though when she could have sworn there might have been something more.

Lost in yet another fantasy, this time with Snape's nose firmly buried between her breasts while he fingered her to get her off, Hermione suddenly realized that Snape was waiting for a response.

“Mrs. Weasley?”

“Sorry, I was, um, just distracted for a moment. I thought Rose was going to wake up for a moment there, as she seemed to be fussing in her sleep, but she's settled back down,” she lied, hoping it sounded believable.

Severus did not hear the child stir at all, and wondered the real cause of her distraction since he did notice a change in Hermione's breathing. It almost sounded a bit irregular and labored. “As I was saying, my test subject says that there seems to be a slight reduction in the bumps on his skin, but I was hoping for more definitive results, but perhaps I am on the right track.”

“That sounds wonderful,” she said with less enthusiasm than she intended. 

If there was a breakthrough on the cure soon, that would mean an end to coming to Spinner's End twice a week and having a chance to have some real adult conversation instead of talking only to Rose, Ginny or the other Weasley wives while she was still out on maternity leave. Coming to Snape's house meant she had a chance to have some mentally stimulating conversation that week, instead of feeling like her brain was atrophying away from lack of a mental challenge than she normally faced at work.

Thinking quick, Hermione added, “And if there is a breakthrough in the cure you're working on, will you continue to do research on the properties of witch's breast milk, since you did mention a paucity of research and literature on it as a Potions ingredient?”

Severus was sure he had not heard her correctly, for it sounded as if once he created a cure, she was still willing to continue to come and offer her breast milk for further research. “Are you saying that should a cure be finalized and thoroughly tested, that you wish to continue to offer your...” Severus swallowed hard, barely believing her offer. “... breast milk for other experimentation?”

“Well, if it is an ingredient with healing properties, as your current research seems to indicate, then I would not be adverse to helping advance the subtle and delicate art of Potions,” she said, hoping it wasn't too strong of a hint that she was definitely interested. Hermione felt as if she had just given Snape the biggest pick-up line of her life and she was going to be mocked for it at any moment.

Severus felt his head spin, as he had never heard anything phrased so beautifully in a way that catered to him. But surely, he was just reading into her praise of his talent, but it still humbled him that she was still willing to come to see him and help. “Your intention to help advance the field of Potions is noble and greatly appreciated. I would be honored if you could continue to assist me in such a venture, as long as you are able.” Even he knew that she would not be breastfeeding forever and that their time was brief.

Hermione was about to respond, but Rose stirred and begun to fuss, this time for real.

“Oh dear, it looks like she really is up this time,” Hermione noted with disappointment.

“Since you are currently busy, I could take Rose. That is, if you don't mind?” Severus offered, hoping that more interaction with Rose would lead to more action with Mrs. Weasley in the near future.

“Are you sure? She may need her diaper changed,” she warned him.

“I have watched you change her multiple times. Besides, I have dealt with the dung of many beasts, though in no way am I saying Rose is one.” _'Better salvage this some way quick before I dig myself in deeper and backwards.' _“What I meant to say is that I am not put off by the prospect of changing Rose.” Severus let out a silent sigh in hopes that he didn't hex himself in the foot.__

__Hermione laughed gently, understanding what Snape had meant and at his rather quick and diplomatic backpedaling. “Yes, I know what you meant. And with her recent vocalizations, she has been referred to as the 'wee beastie' now and again with her growls and howls, so you aren't that far off in your assessment of her being one.”_ _

__Since Hermione was still busy and the screen was in place, she used her wand to levitate the bassinet containing Rose and move it around the divider so Snape could get to Rose, while maintaining some modesty. Though, Hermione was wondering what Snape's reaction would be if he did “accidentally” see her with her blouse and nursing bra undone._ _

__Severus lifted Rose from her bassinet, and without further need to check, did confirm she was in need of a nappy change._ _

__Having seen Mrs. Weasley perform the task many times over the past couple months, Severus knew exactly where everything was and the order of steps to take to complete the operation._ _

__“Yes, I see you smiling. Pleased with yourself now are you?” he asked Rose somberly, seeing her smile up at him as she attempted to kick her legs while laying flat on her back._ _

__Hermione smiled, listening to Snape talk to Rose as if she was an adult, in serious but gentle tones._ _

__Severus had watched how Mrs. Weasley talked to her daughter while engaging in various activities in order to hold the child's attention, and employed the same methods. “A prodigious effort. How so much matter could come out of a body so small, it surely is a sign you have an Extension Charm in your lower intestines,” he remarked with cool grace._ _

__This comment sent Hermione into fits of laughter. “I have often heard Ron complain about how one small infant could produce so much, but your phrasing is by far the most amusing and articulate way of remarking about such an observation,” Hermione choked out in between fits of laughter. “But at least your complaints are far less whinging than his.”_ _

__“I was not complaining, but merely observing.” Severus finished and waved his wand to secure away the dirty nappy and wipes in the special compartment in the side of the bassinet._ _

__Fortunately, Rose did not need her clothes changed as well, but Severus was sure he could have handled that as well._ _

__“Now that she is changed, should I put her back down or hold her?” Severus asked._ _

__“Depends? Is she looking alert or yawning and rubbing her eyes?”_ _

__“Quite alert, I assure you,” he said as he settled Rose in his arms the same way he held her the last time._ _

__“She probably wants to be held for now, if you don't mind.”_ _

__“Not at all. We're already sitting here comfortably on the couch,” he assured her. Rose was looking at Severus quizzically and with great interest._ _

__“You should have a cloth on your shoulder to absorb the spit and drool, since she is starting to teeth,” she suggested._ _

__After setting a cloth upon his shoulder, Rose decided that perhaps she was ready to go back to sleep instead and set her head upon his chest, her ear pressed near his heart, listening to the soft thump-thump under his frock coat. She liked the sound of his voice, as it was quite soothing to her, as her mother and the wizard continued talking._ _

__Glancing down, Severus noticed she had drifted off to sleep and softly rubbed her back, amazed the child felt secure enough in his arms to drift off, something he had wanted to do in Mrs. Weasley's arms._ _

__It wasn't until the screen was Transfigured back into a chair that he noticed Hermione was done with collecting breast milk._ _

__She was standing there right in front of him, smiling sweetly upon the sight of Rose in his arms, and he felt his heart stop. He had wanted this look cast upon him, and here she was, gazing at them both sweetly, a soft and wistful smile gracing her lips, her eyes cast down at the pair of them, maternal love radiating from her, and Severus was paralyzed._ _

__Hermione had heard Severus talking with Rose, and she was rather charmed by the exchange. Though Severus was a rather harsh and unforgiving teacher with a vindictive streak, his “conversation” with Rose showed a softer side to him that she had been slowly exposed to during her visits._ _

__When she finished, she transformed the screen back to find Rose asleep in his arms and Snape gazing intently at her child. She couldn't have been more fond or attracted to Snape if she tried. The fact he didn't bitch about having to change her nappy and even offered to do it instead of having to be told, unlike Ron, was just the icing on the cake._ _

__As Snape gazed up at her, she felt her heart skip a beat. He was regarding at her with the same look he gave her the day during the ceremony. There were other times when he looked at her the same way, but for fleeting moments. Now it was plainly written on his face, she could tell that he did want her._ _

__What was it that finally made Snape attracted to her? She didn't know, but she felt a swelling inside her chest, a warm glow. Maybe her fantasies about Snape wanting her were not so far fetched after all?_ _

__Hermione blinked and turned her head away, trying not to blush. Rarely could she recall being looked at with such adoration, not unless Ron was begging her to do something for him or she was holding something that he wanted to eat._ _

__Severus noticed the look of momentary shock on her face when she saw him gazing at her with want. He looked away with shame, damning himself for not concealing his emotions better. He had mastered Occlumency, and controlling one's emotions was core to such a discipline. Here he was, looking like a lovesick fool and embarrassing her. She was a married witch with a child. How could he dream of her possibly becoming interested in him in such a fashion? He was delusional to think he could capture her attention._ _

__The moment broken, Hermione sat down next to Severus. “Here, let me take her from you.”_ _

__Their hands and arms brushed as Severus gingerly passed Rose back to her mother._ _

__Severus was certain that her days of coming over to his place were at an end._ _

__Hermione, with great care, learned forward and set Rose down in her bassinet, doing her best to keep her from waking. She then placed a blanket over the top of the basket to shield the light and gently muffle sounds as the babe slept once more._ _

__Sitting back up, Hermione didn't notice the three buttons that had come undone when she bent over to set Rose down for the rest of her nap._ _

__Neither could look at the other, as they sat there in uncomfortable silence._ _

___'Well, Hermione. Isn't this what you fantasized for these past few months? Go muster your Gryffindor courage and say something.'_ _ _

__There was no mistake in the way Snape looked at her. But now faced with the opportunity, could Hermione begin an affair with him? In her little private fantasy interludes to satiate her own desires, she had easily fallen into Snape's arms and welcomed him to take her. Faced with the actual prospect, could she really do it? She wanted him more than than even in her most furtive fantasies, especially after seeing Rose asleep on his chest._ _

__Her eyes still fixed upon the covered bassinet on the floor holding her child that bound her and Ron together as parents, she took a steadying breath. “Severus? It is all right if I call you that, is it?” she asked with uncertainty. Maybe she had assumed too much. They were still on a last name basis._ _

__“Yes, you may address me as such,” he replied, his voice far more steady than his nerves. Severus wasn't sure if her request to address him less formally was a way to begin the speech to let him know that she did not think of him in that particular way that he so plainly indicated or that his hopes were not so far out of reach._ _

__What was Hermione doing? If Ron wasn't ignoring her and avoiding her for all these months, would she even be entertaining such ideas? Or if things were still good with her and her husband and there was no tension or sexual frustration, would she still be drawn to this man sitting next to her? This was no time to postulate what the would haves, could haves and might have beens. The fact was that the dynamics of her marriage to Ron had changed upon the birth of Rose, and she had no clue if it would ever return to normal ever again._ _

__“Severus, do you think I'm beautiful?”_ _

__Was this what Hermione needed? Validation of her looks? It wasn't so much validation, but that she needed something to restore her self confidence which had been waning. It was selfish and shallow, but it was the truth. Even she remembered how empowered and confident she felt upon entering the Yule Ball upon Viktor Krum's arm, her looks no longer disparaged and belittled for that night. To have Severus tell her she was indeed beautiful would give her what she needed most at the moment._ _

__Severus, who still could not look at her, closed his eyes. He sent a silent prayer to the Fates that had brought her to him._ _

__Knowing that the truth could be the most powerful tool, he decided to admit a sliver of it for his purpose. “Before the ceremony in May, I took a stroll in the forest. And it was there that I beheld the most glorious of visions ever. I saw you nursing Rose under a great spreading oak.”_ _

__Hermione held her breath. Severus had spied her nursing Rose, but not just that, he had remarked upon the sight of her breastfeeding. Her heart fluttered, and she blushed in the knowledge that he had seen her in that moment, and he called it glorious._ _

__“I have never seen anything as beautiful as that sight of you then,” he admitted solemnly._ _

__Tears fell from her eyes, humbled by his appraisal of her, and touched by how it moved him. “Severus, I...” She turned to face him and stopped short._ _

__His head hung down, his eyes shut tight, almost in fear of her look upon such an admission._ _

__“Severus?”_ _

__He lifted his head and opened his eyes to regard her._ _

__“Do you want me?” Hermione's breaths became rapid, wondering if this was true. In her heart she knew it to be so, but she had to ask._ _

__Before he could answer, Severus' eyes caught sight of Hermione's blouse partially unbuttoned, exposing her brassiere covered breasts and bare stomach as the fabric bunched and gaped. His eyes were glued to her chest and the sight of her breasts, heavy and large._ _

__Following his eyes, she discovered why he was staring at her chest and instinctively clutched the folds of fabric together._ _

__Severus closed his eyes, for the sake of propriety and shame. He wanted her so badly, he ached. Now it wasn't just that he wanted to nurse from her breast and be bathed in that look of maternal love. He wanted another wizard's wife sexually. He was aroused by her._ _

__Severus had loved Lily and promised to pine for her all his days, but Lily was dead, and Hermione was here for him now._ _

__“And if I did want you?” he asked, his voice laced with wariness of the rejection to come._ _

__“Then that would be good,” she answered her, as she began to unbutton her blouse entirely. “Because I want you too.”_ _

__Severus opened his eyes once more and saw her sitting there at the other end of the couch, blouse open and the swells of her breasts nearly overflowing her nursing brassiere._ _

__She could see the hesitation in his eyes. She held her arms out to welcome him. Slowly, Severus moved across the couch. Even with all his careful planning and weeks of dreaming to be in this moment, he was unsure how to proceed._ _

__Hermione stroked his cheek with her hand and he sighed with relief, leaning into her touch. Moving forward, Hermione encircled her arms about his neck, drawing him into a tender embrace. Severus placed his arms about her ribs and leaned his head upon her shoulder._ _

__As she stroked his hair, he leaned into her softness, reveling in the warmth of her skin against his cheek, neck and hands. His nose nuzzled against her neck and she tilted her head back, enjoying the slow tenderness of the moment._ _

__“Yes,” she whispered, encouraging him. Hermione could sense the uncertainty in his movements and coaxed him gently._ _

__Severus trailed his nose and lips up the column of her neck, which elicited muted sighs of appreciation._ _

__Feeling emboldened, he pressed against her, forcing her to recline back against the couch. Her breasts pressing up against his chest, his desire enflamed, he dragged his lips higher along her jaw line. Hermione's hands were no longer stroking his hair in a soothing manner, but becoming more urgent and demanding as her fingers intertwined with his hair._ _

__Tilting her head down, she paused for a moment as Severus held his face above hers. She craned her neck up for her mouth to meet his._ _

__Severus couldn't believe it. She was kissing him. Passionately. He had not gotten in much snogging over the years, but that didn't mean he wasn't a quick learner._ _

__Oh, as much as he wanted to suckle at her breasts, this kissing business was quite deliriously wonderful in its own right._ _

__Severus tongue moved in concert with Hermione's, tasting, mapping, plundering, as he devoured her._ _

__Hermione reclined further back and begun wrapping a leg around Severus' waist. She reveled in the passion that poured forth from Severus and began to fill the emptiness inside of her._ _

__Despite lack of experience, Severus' body knew what to do. He settled between her legs as he continued kissing her with all the intent of taking as much as he could from her. Hermione's hands were urgently grabbing at his shoulders, trying to bring him closer to her, if that was even possible._ _

__Hermione hitched her legs around him and slowly stroked the outsides of his wool-clad thighs with the inside of her denim-clad ones._ _

__Severus' hands naturally moved up to her hair as he braced himself on his elbow above her. Hermione's gentle rocking of her hips guided Severus' movements._ _

__As his erection pressed against her center, Hermione groaned in delight at the sensation. Spurred on, Severus began dry humping her with more determination, feeling like some foolish horny teenager in the Astronomy Tower, just before getting caught, but he didn't care. He was too lost in the sensation of the feeling of it all to care how sophomoric it may have seemed for two grown and consenting adults to engage in such an act._ _

__Severus began kissing his way down her neck, certain if he was to keep up this grinding against Hermione, he would surely ejaculate into his trousers._ _

__Sensing where he wanted to go next, Hermione untangled herself from underneath Severus and sat back up._ _

__Severus sat there and with rapt attention watched as Hermione shed her blouse and reached behind her to unlatch her brassiere._ _

__As the cloth covering her breasts fell away, he let out an audible sigh of admiration. “Magnificent,” he said with awe. They were large, and had that heavy look about them, full and firm._ _

__With a tentative hand, he reached out and let his fingers stroke along the slope of her left breast. He was surprised that the small amount of stimulus resulted in a tiny, pale, gleaming pearl of milk that oozed from the tip of her dark, rosy nipple._ _

__Severus licked his lips in anticipation He looked to her eyes for permission and couldn't have been more thrilled when she smiled and nodded._ _

__Unsure how to position himself, Hermione answered his unspoken question when she turned sideways and encouraged Severus to rest his head in her lap. She placed a pillow upon her thighs and gently patted it as an invitation._ _

__Stretching out along the length of his couch on his right side, thankful he recently reupholstered it, he rested his head upon Hermione's lap. She moved an arm around his head to cradle it just so as her other hand stroked his cheek, a technique she used to encourage Rose to open her mouth just before she began nursing._ _

__His eyes looked up at her, and found her gazing down at him with the soft maternal glow he had long desired to bask in. His left hand gingerly stroked her breast again and saw the milk once more come forth slowly from her nipple._ _

__Severus couldn't believe it. All that he had wanted for these past months, right here, right now._ _

__Extending his tongue, he tentatively licked the milk away from the tip._ _

__Hermione gasped sharply._ _

__Looking up to see if he had caused her pain, he saw her gazing down at him, her face reflecting back the same desire he had for her._ _

__Keeping his eyes gazing up at hers, he engulfed her areola with his mouth._ _

__Fortunately, Severus was prepared for this. Having read a fair amount of literature on breastfeeding recently, he knew to position his mouth around the areola so that he could compress the ducts from behind the milk sinus. He was rewarded for his studying with a gush of warm milk shooting into his mouth._ _

__He groaned softly as the milk washed over his tongue and he swallowed. It was warm and sweet, sweeter than he imagined. Even with all the weeks of Hermione providing him breast milk, he had not dared to taste it. He had wanted to drink directly from the source._ _

__Hermione sighed, and moaned softly, her eyes becoming heavy. “Oh God, yes.”_ _

__She could feel the tightening in her belly, the pull of her uterus stimulated with the release of hormones, tightening with each greedy draw of Severus' mouth. Hermione could feel no awkwardness in her arousal of him suckling at her breast, relishing the sensation washing straight through to her very core._ _

__Severus watched her eyes shut close and tilt her head back, trying to stifle the moans bubbling up from her throat with each time he rolled his tongue along his mouth, expressing the fluid directly into the back of his throat. Her hands began urgently fisting his hair as her breaths became shorter._ _

__This was everything he'd dreamed of and more. He was latched on, tasting her sweetness in his mouth, not only receiving the tenderness from her, but giving her pleasure in return._ _

__His pace kept time to her breaths, strained and measured. His other hand began to play with her right breast._ _

__Not caring if he would have breast milk on his clothes, he squeezed her areola and saw the milk shoot forth and spray his shoulder. Suddenly, there was an increase in the flow of milk into his mouth._ _

__Hermione's body went rigid, and she strangled the cry in her throat for fear of waking Rose. She shook all over, grasping Severus' head even tighter to her breast. He glanced up to see her eyes shut tight, her face contorted in ecstasy._ _

__Severus playing with her breast while suckling on her other sent her over the edge, eventually finding a long pent-up release._ _

__Before Hermione could finish coming down from her orgasm, Severus scooted over and latched onto her right breast, which sent Hermione close to orgasming once more._ _

__Feeling even more relaxed, her milk flowed even more freely, even after she had expressed beforehand._ _

__Gazing down at Severus intently suckling away, she gave him a look of gratitude and affection._ _

__Severus couldn't be any happier._ _

__Stroking his cheek as a sign of tenderness, she gazed down and saw the straining erection in his trousers. After having the best orgasm in months, Hermione wanted to return the favor._ _

__Her hand skated down his face and neck. It wandered lazily across his torso before coming to his hip._ _

__Lost in the sensation and taste of nursing at Hermione's breasts, Severus didn't notice her hand until he felt her play with the buttons near the bottom of his coat._ _

__Out of habit, his hand caught hers and held it momentarily without thinking. He saw her brow furrow and question him and her action._ _

__“May I?” was all she asked. He released her hand to continue undoing the buttons to his coat._ _

__Severus was not expecting any reciprocation, and was not used to being touched so intimately. He did not mean to startle her or cause her to have that look of worry crease her forehead._ _

__Detaching from her breast, he began to mumble, “I'm sorry, I'm not used to...”_ _

__She shook her head and quietly shushed him, and his eyes fell shut, feeling as if he was being lulled back to sleep by her._ _

__Tonguing her nipple slower and with less purpose, he lapped at the milk that still slowly dripped from the end of her nipple. It was hard to concentrate on the task of suckling correctly when her hands were quite deftly undoing his trousers._ _

__As she reached into his trousers and freed his erection, he felt her small, warm hand wrapped around his length._ _

__The task of suckling forgotten momentarily, Severus rolled onto his back, his head still on her lap as she began to stroke him._ _

__His back arched, eyes shut tight and mouth slack, he could think of nothing else than the all encompassing sensation of Hermione touching him._ _

__His pants and silent gasps indicated to her she was doing everything perfectly. Hermione watched his face contort and twist in exquisite pleasure, and marveled in the unconventional beauty of it. She loved the fact she was making him feel as wondrous as he had made her feel. And to watch his face awash in the pleasure of her simple ministrations humbled her, basking in the responsiveness to her touch._ _

__She increased the pace of her movement, and in turn Severus' hands scrambled to claw at the couch as he bit down on his lip to stop from shouting out in joy as he came in her hand. His semen splayed across his stomach and shirt, he looked up at Hermione for a moment, in awe. She was gazing down at him, and he wasn't sure if it was the after effects of the most intense orgasm he had in years, but it almost seemed there was a halo around her head, much like many of the Madonna paintings he had seen over the years._ _

__Hermione was no Madonna or saint, but she brought him to his very own rapturous moment._ _

__She leaned down and gave him a tender kiss as Severus was still regaining his breath. She tasted her milk on his lips and tongue, and could have stayed all afternoon with him, if it weren't for the fact that Rose was starting to stir._ _

__Severus quickly sat up and Hermione cast a spell to clean up the semen from his clothes and skin, a spell she had perfected over the years. She quickly put her brassiere back on and buttoned up her blouse. Both were looking presentable once more before Hermione pulled the blanket off the bassinet to find Rose just waking up from her extended nap._ _

__Guilt washed over Hermione. She had been intimate with another man with Rose in the same room no less, but perhaps she had planned it would turn out the way it did, and that is why she covered the bassinet with a blanket to avoid Rose witnessing her mother's transgressions. But as for being unfaithful to Ron, perhaps that was the worst of her sins, for she did not regret what she did with Severus at all._ _

__Hermione lifted Rose from her bassinet, and from her daughter's particular sounds of fussing and whinging she could tell Rose needed to nurse._ _

__“She's hungry,” Hermione explained. She could have said that she hoped between manual expressing and their activities that there was something left for her child, but she did not want Severus to feel guilty over something she had wanted._ _

__Severus offered to hold Rose while Hermione prepared herself, this time not hiding from Severus in another room the few times before when she had nursed Rose at Spinner's End._ _

__He watched as she undid her blouse and brassiere that not moments before she fastened up in haste. Hermione nodded and he handed Rose over. He observed closely as Hermione held her breast with one hand and cradled Rose with the other, teasing Rose to open her mouth as wide as possible before shoving her nipple deeply into the infant's mouth so she could latch on properly._ _

__Rose settled into nursing and placed her chubby fist atop her mother's breast as her mother smiled serenely down at her._ _

__Severus sat back and watched. Hermione was humming softly to Rose, rocking her minutely back and forth. The gentle, tuneless lullaby coming from Hermione began to lull him into a drowsy state. Still watching Hermione nurse Rose, his eyelids grew heavy. He rested his head upon his arm that was stretched along the back of the couch._ _

__His eyes closed; he was at peace._ _

____

~~~~~~~

Waking with a start, Severus looked around. He had a slight crick in his neck after laying prone in an odd position for so long.

She was gone.

Severus found himself covered with a slightly worn quilt that hadn't been there when he fell asleep. Reaching across the couch, he felt the spot where Hermione sat at and noted it was cold. A glance at the clock told him that he had been asleep for nearly ten hours straight. Severus hadn't slept that many hours without interruption for decades.

A glance at the table in front of the couch showed that Hermione had cleaned up the tea service and in its place was a note.

 

_“Dear Severus,_

_I could not bear to wake you, since you looked to be resting so peacefully. I took the liberty of doing the dishes and putting them away. I hope you do not mind._

_Know that I do not regret what has happened, and I hope you feel the same._

_I will come over tomorrow at one o'clock tomorrow without Rose._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I placed a cooling charm on the milk to preserve it.”_

 

Picking up the bottle left on the table, he felt the chill cool his palm and noted there was no curdling. The milk and cream had separated, but otherwise it looked perfectly good. 

Sitting back on the couch, Severus replayed the events of that afternoon in his mind once more. He should have felt some sort of shame for seducing another wizard's wife, but for the fact that she seemed to be equally willing once the opportunity presented itself, he could not.

Wide awake, Severus went off to his laboratory in the wee hours of the night to begin work, feeling a renewed sense of vigor and purpose in his work.

~~~~~~~


	3. PART III

Hermione laid there in bed next to Ron, staring straight up at the ceiling in the middle of the night, reflecting upon the day. 

Upon coming home that afternoon with Rose from Severus' place, she had prepared Ron's favorite dinner and had it ready and waiting for him once he came home. She tamed her hair a bit with a simple hair-do, put on a nice dress and even a bit of make-up. After dinner, Ron played with Rose a bit and read to her from the copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ Dumbledore had left to Hermione in his will. When it came time to nurse or change her nappy, Ron made himself scarce as usual. Once Rose was down, Hermione did her best to seduce her husband, thinking maybe she had finally gotten a bit of her old confidence back. Despite her best efforts, Ron was not “up” to the task. 

When she wrote in her note to Severus that she did not regret what happened, she meant every word of it. Her only regret was that Rose was there when it happened, which was why she had arranged for Molly to watch Rose all afternoon long the next day. 

Had Hermione been successful in getting Ron to rise to the occasion, Hermione would have met with Severus, told him that it was a wonderful instance, but that was the end of it, secure that she had aroused her husband's passions once more. That night confirmed her suspicions that Ron wasn't going to take care of her physical needs until Rose had gotten a bit older, and probably once she had stopped nursing, if ever. Since that was the case, she intended to spend the afternoon with Severus rediscovering the sensual side of herself that had lain dormant for over half a year and that Ron was ignoring.

~~~~~~~

Severus had quite the busy morning. Separating the milk from the cream, he brewed a new test batch that didn't curdle. A visit to his test subject indicated that it was far more effective than before, but still not quite satisfactory. Severus would need to experiment to see if his hunch was correct, but that would mean he would need a lot more milk from Hermione to see if he was on the right track. 

A trip to Diagon Alley resulted in the purchase of fresh linens for his home. If he was going to continue his dalliances with Mrs. Weasley, he would need something nice to entice her off the couch and into his bed. Old bedsheets and threadbare towels were not conducive to romantic trysts.

Was this romance? 

Their meetings had initially started out rather formally, but over the weeks had become much more friendly, even playful at times with their banter. Had he actually flirted with her and she him? Whatever the case, the fact was his plan had worked, and the tone of her note indicated that she was probably interested in continuing this affair beyond a singular moment of needs being met. At least, he hoped that was the tone. Nevertheless, he was in need of new sheets, witch in his bed or not.

At one o'clock the Floo roared to life and out stepped Mrs. Weasley. 

She was dressed the same as during all her previous visits, but there was a warm glow about her. He had brought that radiance emitting from her to life. Hermione looked even more glorious than before, for her refulgence was directed solely at him, and Severus reveled in it.

“Hello, Severus.” Her greeting was a bit breathy, unsure in how to proceed.

Severus was no more sure how to conduct an extramarital affair than her. At least he could tell by the way she was looking at him she wasn't having second thoughts.

“Hermione.” He nodded is head, unsure if he should sweep her up in his arms and carry her off to his bed or to address some other matters first.

She took the initiative. “I ask that if we continue on, that we never do anything with Rose around.”

“Agreed.” He bowed his head, understanding the gravity of her request. There was no need to have her daughter as a witness to their relationship. “If I may ask, are you still interested in supplying breast milk for experimentation?”

“So you are doing research,” Hermione remarked, her doubts erased. She had wondered as she laid in bed last night if the collection of breast milk was a ruse to bed her or if there indeed was genuine research being conducted.

“But of course,” he said, standing up straighter. He should have been offended she doubted his claims, but given his admission the other day, he could see how she could have suspected otherwise.

Smiling broadly at him, she replied, “Then I'm happy to help as long as I can.”

There was no more need for words.

Hermione crossed the room and threw her arms around Severus' neck before standing up on her toes and kissing him. New to all this snogging stuff, it took Severus a moment before he remembered to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

It was quite amazing how well she fit in his arms and how well her body molded to his, if he stopped to think about it, which he didn't because he was too lost in the sensation of being thoroughly kissed and trying to quickly master the art of making out.

Remembering that there was a comfortable bed with brand new bedclothes, Severus scooped Hermione up in his arms to carry her off. 

Hermione squealed with delight at the sensation of being carried off, like a heroine in some lurid prose romance novel sold for a few mere Sickles in the clearance bin at Flourish & Blotts. Severus did fit the profile of the dark and tragically misunderstood anti-hero in those novels she read, much to her own shame. But this was no formulaic story about love found and denied. This was just for the sex, or maybe it wasn't and she was trying to convince herself it was nothing more than a physical attraction to satisfy their own base needs. But being carried off to his bed certainly heightened the sensuality of the moment.

As he set her down by the bed, she fished out a bottle of lubrication and a condom from her pocket and set them down on the table beside the bed.

“What is that for?” Severus asked plainly.

“Lubrication, since my hormones are making me a bit dry, and a condom so I won't get pregnant,” she explained. Severus was half Muggle, surely he knew what a condom was.

“A condom?” he questioned, his lip began to curl with distaste.

“Yes, for surely neither of us wants the paternity of my next child to come into question, and I could be ovulating,” she further explained.

“I _am_ a Potions Master,” he asserted.

“Well, while I'm nursing, I can't take any contraceptives, so unless there is a contraceptive for wizards...” She stopped her ramblings when she saw Severus arch his brow at her comment. “You mean there are contraceptives for wizards? Why haven't I ever heard of them and why aren't they available? Why must the witch make all the effort to prevent pregnancy?”

“Because wizards fear that if they take such a potion, they'll never have viable sperm again, even though the potion I prefer to brew lasts only three weeks,” he informed her, disgusted with his own sex for their petty fears. “Better to disarm the caster than defend from the curse,” he analogized.

“You've used it?” she asked, a little stunned, as she was under the impression he was still a virgin, given his somewhat clumsy but honest try at kissing the other day.

“No, but I have a client who had a commission he never finished paying for. Foolish sod lost his fortune at the tables in the wizarding quarter of Monaco.” Stepping back, he bowed slightly, extending his arms away from his sides in a mock courtly manner, bidding to take his leave. “So if madam is willing to trust me, I have a better option than one with a failure rate of twelve percent.”

“By all means, please do.” Hermione's face hung slightly in shock, not realizing that that particular Muggle contraceptive was that unreliable, versus the ninety-nine plus percentage rate of success with wizarding contraceptives. What was even more shocking was that Severus knew the failure rate of condoms off the top of his head.

Severus returned with the vial and showed it to Hermione briefly before downing it.

Formalities now out of the way, Severus decided to take the initiative this time and gathered her up in his arms, kissing her soundly. Since she had brought the condom, the message was clear: he was going to get laid, no doubt about that.

Grabbing at her with hungry hands, he groped and pawed at Hermione, thinking this is what she wanted. Hermione pulled away from him, pressing a hand to his chest to grab attention.

Suppressing a chuckle over his eagerness, she merely grinned at Severus and shook her head. “This isn't a race. Take your time and enjoy it. We're in no rush and I don't have to be back until six.”

This is what Severus hated, feeling like he was inadequate, uneducated and unskilled. Dropping his arms, he stormed away from Hermione to brood over by the fireplace.

_'Great, another wizard with a delicate ego in the bedroom.'_

Walking over to the wizard who was leaning against the fireplace mantle with his head hanging down, a curtain of black hair obscuring his features, she tenderly stroked his arm. “This is not something to be graded. There is no wrong way. It is not a competition to be judged.”

“Then why did you berate my technique?” Severus snarled, over enunciating to accentuate his displeasure of her initial remarks.

“Severus, I did not berate you, I merely suggested that you can take your time. When presented with a fine, multi-course meal that will last a while, do you wolf it down or stop to savor it?” Hermione was hoping this analogy would help him understand what she was trying to convey.

Severus heaved a sigh. “Can you blame a man who has been hungry for so long?”

“No,” she whispered against his back. “But maybe I want to savor you.” She kissed his back, her lips pressed against the wool of his coat. “Enjoy each bite and remember the first time of your taste as it washes over my tongue.” Her arms reached around and stroked along the plains of his chest. “The anticipation can be just as fulfilling of the senses as the consumption of each other.” Hermione nuzzled her cheek against his back and she squeezed, hugging him from behind.

Severus closed his eyes, enthralled by her seduction, drawing him back into the moment of her wanting him. He spun around and captured her face in his hands as he craned his neck down and kissed her.

It was a singular kiss, slow and purposeful, demanding yet tender.

Hermione's head spun. She tried to grab at his coat, but her hands and body had gone weak, paralyzed by his kiss. She was drunk on lust and desire, emanating from them both.

He pulled away and saw her sway momentarily. His arms wrapped around her and held her fast to him.

Her eyes focused once more and she looked up at him in awe. Severus surmised he must have done it right for her to look that way at him as if she had never been properly kissed in her life until that moment, which wasn't too far from the truth. 

Picking her up once more, he carried her to the bed and laid her down upon it. Standing by the bedside, he continued to pin her down with his stare as he begun to undo the buttons of his long, black frock coat.

Hermione laid there and began to unfasten the buttons of her blouse, then sat up to shuck off the sleeves. With Severus' stomach at eye level, she kept her eyes focused on his as she reached up and slowly began to unbutton his trousers as he finally finished shedding his coat, throwing it haphazardly onto the floor without a care.

Pushing his trousers down, she then finally broke eye contact to get a good look at his cock. The other day she was too mesmerized by Severus' face of elation to study it. Now she could see it in its fully erect state; black coarse hair framing his member.

“Beautiful,” she signed before wrapping her hands around it and kissing the tip.

Severus whimpered. Looking down at her so lovingly touching him in such a manner was almost his instant undoing.

Her hand began to slowly move back and forth, his foreskin shrinking back, revealing his glans with each movement. 

When she licked the tip, Severus shuddered and plaintively whimpered, “If you keep doing that, this will be quick.”

Hermione took Severus in her mouth entirely, eagerly sucking with each time she took him back in. Reaching up, she guided Severus' hands to her head, encouraging him and coaxing him to set the pace.

His long fingers entrenched in her mane, she reached around and grabbed hold of his hips, guiding him to fuck her mouth.

It was too much. Severus shut his eyes so tight he saw stars, and came with a feral grunt.

Long practiced at having to swallow Ron for months, Hermione eagerly drank every drop. The movement of her tongue and drawing of his seed from him as she milked his length with her hands made his knees nearly buckle from underneath him. He had to brace his hands on her shoulders to keep from falling over.

Once she finished and released him from her mouth, Severus, gasping as if he had nearly drowned, fell onto the bed next to her out of breath. “What happened to savoring?” he gently chastised her.

“I did savor. That was merely the first course,” she informed him with a sly grin upon her lips, and leaned over and kissed him.

After what she had done, Severus did not mind the taste of his own essence on her lips and found it to be quite wanton. Now that she had tasted him, he wanted to drink from her once more, to wash the taste of his own saltiness down with her sweetness.

Scooting down, he nestled his face between her breasts, still covered in a brassiere. Severus undid the clasp at the top of her cup and freed one breast. Facing each other, on their sides, Severus began to leisurely nurse from Hermione.

As he suckled, eyes closed, Hermione finished undoing her brassiere and unbuttoned her trousers. She momentarily parted from him to finish undressing herself and to yank Severus' trousers and boots off. 

Now on the bed, bare skin pressed against bare skin, Severus settled back to his main task. Hermione stroked his hair lovingly, watching as he kept his eyes closed, looking contented. She wrapped a leg around his hip to encourage him to increase the skin-to-skin contact.

Aroused, but sensing he wasn't ready to be mounted yet, Hermione clasped one of his hands in hers before guiding it down between her legs. Severus' eyes opened, his brow furrowed, unsure what to do. Her hand placed on top of his, she gave him a guiding hand–literally.

Still tonguing and sucking at her breast, Severus felt the thick and coarse hair of her sex and labia between her legs. Hermione parted her knees to allow easier access. As his thumb slid across her clitoris Hermione bucked briefly and her breath caught in her throat.

Looking up at her, Severus stopped, wondering if he was too rough, even though she was guiding him.

She saw his furrowed brow and smile at him reassuringly. “Just like that,” she murmured.

Severus closed his eyes and went back to suckling, intent on making her buck and gasp from his touch once more.

Hermione was far more vocal than the other day. There was no question if she was enjoying his touch or mouth upon her. Rolling onto her back, Severus stayed latched to her, partially rolling on top of her, his hand sliding back and forth in time to her stilted cries.

Grabbing his hand, she brought it up to her mouth and laved two fingers with her own saliva. She parted her legs wider and guided his hand back down, guiding his fingers to her entrance. As he slowly slipped the two fingers inside of her, Hermione let a low moan breach, as if coming up from some great depths in her. Back arched, eyes shut tight, she began rocking her pelvis into Severus' hand, impaling herself on his fingers. 

Once getting the hang of the rhythm and movements, Severus began to push his fingers deeper into Hermione, the heel of his hand bumping up against her clitoris with each thrust.

“Curve your fingers just a little,” she asked.

“Like this?”

He didn't have to wait for her to say anything, as her sharp intake of breath and the ferocity in which her movements intensified indicated he was stroking her just right.

Momentarily distracted from nursing, he stopped laving her nipples to watch her face. Her cries were a new song to him. He was giving to her as much as he took from her, fulfilling each other in what they wanted.

Her hand guided his head back to her other breast, wanting the stimulation to not cease.

As Severus drew her other nipple into his mouth and begun to nurse in earnest, drinking as the milk freely poured into his mouth with each draw, a scream ripped from Hermione's throat.

Hermione flailed and bellowed, thrashing about in some hysterical frenzy.

Severus was equally fascinated by the absolute abandonment of her senses in the throws of an orgasm and the way her vagina quivered, tightened and pulsed, pushing at his fingers as if trying to eject them from her person.

Eventually she settled down and gave Severus a look of drowsy relief. “Oh God, that was good. I needed that.”

“You give me what I need,” he admitted freely as he kissed her breasts tenderly.

Stroking his hair, she pondered their own needs. “If you hadn't spotted me nursing, would I have even caught your attention?”

Heaving a sigh, he stopped his affections and laid his head on her stomach, gazing up between the valley of her breasts. “In all honesty, no. But before I approached you, would you have even wanted me?”

Hermione gave her own great troubled sigh. “No,” she admitted honestly, but with great reluctance, coming to the same realization herself. There was a thread of silence that stretched between them before she spoke once more. “And since we're being honest, if Ron had not stopped fucking me for so many months, and only periodically will do so out of obligation of me begging him, I probably would not have entertained such thoughts of bedding you all these many weeks.”

Severus propped himself up on his elbow and cast a concerned look her way. “What do you mean you have to beg for it? Were you mine and you so willing, my Potions laboratory would be collecting dust as I would spend too many hours taking care of your needs and mine.”

Throwing an arm over her eyes, still frustrated and embarrassed by her current marital circumstances, Hermione admitted, “Around the end of my second trimester, Ron and I stopped making love. He was afraid of hurting the baby–so he claimed–and even now he only obliges once every two or three weeks. It's the Madonna/Whore duality he can't reconcile. Now that I'm a mother, he doesn't want to shag me rotten like he used to. And he's rather repelled by the whole lactation thing.”

Rolling over onto her side, propping her head up on her hand, elbow bent, she further expounded upon her experiences with her husband and his revulsion during their first postpartum coupling.

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms as he began to nuzzle her neck, sending shivers down her body. “If he cannot see what treasure lays before him, I will gladly seize such a prize and relish it.”

“You sound like a pirate, raiding some ship. Are you going to plunder me?” she asked in jest.

Severus' eyes narrow as a slightly pained expression marred his face. “Where did you dredge up such a terrible cliché? Don't ruin my otherwise good opinion on you by admitting you read that formulaic pulp tripe called a romance novel.” 

“One must find some inspiration to masturbate to when my own bed has turned as cold as the Arctic Tundra,” she admitted hotly, feeling attacked for finding some method of solace for her sexual frustration.

“Then cast that dross aside,” he purred as he pulled Hermione close to him once more. “We shall find new inspiration for you, to save your mind from being poisoned by unrealistic plots featuring wizards that are too perfect saving witches who are too inept to defend themselves, losing their wands at the wrong moment, and prone to fainting at the just the right times,” he promised as he began licking and nibbling her neck.

Surrendering willingly to his attentions, she sighed, observing, “For someone who disdains the genre with such visceral contempt, you do seem to be quite familiar with the formula these hacks employ.” 

Severus wasn't about to admit that he had read some of the dogeared passages from paperbacks he had confiscated from some of his female students over the years, using them as quick inspiration himself for the occasional wank, imagining himself as the dark and tragically misunderstood hero with striking and unconventional looks, with some voluptuous witch with hugely globulous breasts begging to be taken by him. He merely ignored Hermione's observations and began employing a few techniques he had read about in some of those books, but had yet to try himself.

Yes, kissing, nibbling and licking the ears did result in a bit of swooning and plaintive sighs from the witch. What Severus didn't quite expect was the initiative Hermione would take. It's not that Severus thought that witches were sexually passive, but she certainly had quite a bit of initiative, versus those fictional heroines.

Hermione wanted to return her affections in the same manner and began kissing and nibbling his neck and ear, licking and nipping with her lips. And to hear him sigh in surrender to her was quite delicious. 

It didn't take very long before Hermione noticed his erection had fully returned, as it rubbed along her thighs as they kissed and tussled about on his bed.

Her hand sliding down and gently grasping his stiffening length, she sighed, “I want you, Severus. I want you inside of me.”

Though Severus' initial plan was merely to nurse from Hermione, he now couldn't wait to bury himself in her. But having never had a woman, he was nervous and his erection began to flag. And what if he did it wrong and it didn't feel good for her, or worse, hurt? Suddenly his frail ego, that withstood little criticism, was making the task of finally having sex seem quite daunting.

Sensing Severus' nervousness, as his hands and kisses became quite unsure, his movements jerky and halting, Hermione stroked his face. 

“Shh, it's okay,” she said, trying to reassure him.

Once again, Severus pulled away from her, feeling inadequate. Sitting up in bed, his back up against the headboard, he folded his arms across his chest. “I'm too old to be as clumsy as some awkward teenager.” He huffed, feeling a bit indignant. “I've heard countless times over the years how many first times were awful and disappointing.”

This was worse than the first time her and Ron had sex. Ron at least was so eager to finally get laid, he didn't care if he broke her hymen and tears came out of the corners of her eyes in the moment. He was too randy to let any nervousness get in the way.

Knowing Severus would probably benefit from her experience, thereby avoiding many of the pitfalls when both partners are inexperienced, Hermione straddled his lap.

Kneeling, Hermione began rubbing her breasts up and along his chest, finally settling his face between them. “But you have what many teenagers lack their first time.” She stroked his hair as he settled into kissing her breasts, tonguing her nipples briefly before going back to nursing. “You have someone with experience. I have no hymen. You are older, yes, but are also more patient, thus, innately better to learn.”

Hermione lowered her hips and rested Severus cock, that had once again become rigid, in between her folds. As her hips began to rock back and forth, she noticed she was still somewhat dry and stopped to apply some lubrication to his member before settling him back in between her labia once more.

Now properly lubed up, Hermione began rocking her hips back and forth.

Severus threw his head back, his head banging against the headboard at the sensation of Hermione's soft warmth caressing along his length. Hermione guided his hands to her hips and moaned, “There, doesn't that feel good? And you're doing it perfectly.”

Of course Hermione was doing most of the work, but Severus' hips were beginning to swivel in time to hers.

Each time the tip of Severus' cock would brush up and rub against her clitoris, Hermione would grunt softly. The rocking of their hips intensified, rolling deeper, back and forth.

Hermione felt the tip of Severus' cock almost catch on her entrance, so she rolled and tilted her hips a little bit more until she felt he was in just the right place. Once she could sense he was seated properly as the tip began to push into her entrance, Hermione tucked her hips forward and impaled herself on Severus.

Severus let out a harsh gasp and Hermione began to ride him with purpose.

“Oh, that's it, take me,” she begged, to which he obliged by grabbing her hips more firmly and pushing himself up into her from underneath.

Hermione leaned forward and guided her breast into Severus mouth that had hung open, overcome with the sensation of finally feeling himself buried in the snug heat and wetness of her.

Severus wasn't sure how long he was going to last, but he wanted this sensation to go on forever. And when she placed her nipple in his mouth, he began to suckle more urgently and fervently than ever before.

As he began to draw milk from her, the stimulus went right through her to her uterus once more and she could feel the building of another orgasm inside of her.

Shouting and screaming, Hermione rode Severus, slamming herself down onto him as hard as possible, aided by his hands pushing her down, and himself deeper into her.

Severus was drunk on the sensation of it all: latched onto Hermione's breast, buried deep in her tightness and her calling out his name over and over in euphoria.

For a virgin, Severus was a surprisingly good fuck, and Hermione thrilled at the sensation of his length in her, sucking eagerly on her breast, causing her belly to tighten more and more in a building white heat. It didn't hurt that Severus was a bit more well endowed than Ron, but not so large to be uncomfortable, to her relief.

Severus unlatched from Hermione as he came, afraid he would bite down. His head press back against the headboard, he yawped. His body was on sensory overload of it all: The newness of these sensations, his body orgasming, Hermione thrashing about on top of him, caught in her own orgasm, screaming his name as if in pain. But she wasn't in pain, she was equally enthralled and overcome as himself.

He could do nothing but hold her in place as he emptied himself into her. Hermione reveled in the feeling of his member pulsing against her walls, filling her with his seed.

Collapsing against his chest, Hermione gasped as she tried to regain her breath. “That was... I can't tell you how amazing that was,” she praised him honestly, knowing that if she didn't say something soon, his ego would assume he didn't do it very well.

Severus smiled, thankful he didn't embarrass himself or orgasm too quickly. Fortunately, Hermione had caused him to come once before which prolonged his second time.

Sitting up, Hermione smiled broadly at him. “Was it truly your first time?” she asked, knowing bit more ego stroking would probably be appreciated. And considering what a fantastic orgasm she'd had, she was more than willing to inflate his ego a bit, since he did justly earn the praise.

He merely arched a smug brow at her and she sighed dreamily as they reclined fully on the bed, Hermione throwing a leg across his and an arm across his chest. She exhaled dramatically, conveying how satisfied she was, which seemed to be the right thing to do for him. He basked in being appreciated and wanted, and relief that he was not a completely lousy lay as he had feared. And confirming his now tested prowess in the bedroom certainly gave Severus the confidence boost. Praise over one's Potions making skills certainly gave him some confidence; he was good where his academic skills and talent were concerned. Having his sexual prowess now praised gave him confidence in a way that was lacking before.

Hermione was giving him far more to fulfill his needs than he initially designed.

Severus offered Hermione the chance to shower, to which she insisted he join her. Yes, sex in the shower was definitely something Severus could get used to as well.

After their shower, there was tea and snacks, more sex on the couch, a much needed nap and one last run through the shower before Hermione had to Floo back to the Burrow by six that evening. 

Next to the fireplace, Severus stood in his dressing gown and Hermione in her clothes, looking just as put together as when she first showed up that afternoon.

“You never did tell me how the milk was that I placed the cooling charm on. Was it just as good as when collected fresh?” Hermione asked, curious about the results.

“Yes, it worked just as well. I hope this doesn't mean you'll be collecting at home exclusively?” he asked, worried that there was going to be a change in their routine.

“No, of course I'll still come over with Rose twice a week, but that means I can express at home as well and save the milk so you'll have more. If I nurse and express more every day, that means I'll have more of a constant milk supply instead of more demand one day, less the other.” She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. “And that means more for you when I can get someone to babysit Rose.”

Severus was thrilled Hermione wanted to continue on with her visits, as he was starting to become fond of Rose as well, and for the fact he would get Hermione periodically all to himself was a wonderful prospect.

“I'll see you in two days when I come with Rose.” Kissing Severus, Hermione felt a bit dizzy. It was the thrill of something new.

“And when can you get someone to watch Rose?” he asked, hoping not to appear too gluttonous.

“I'll have to vary my routine, but I think I can get Ginny to watch her for a few hours in the morning next week Monday.” Kissing his jawline, she asked, “Can you wait? I'm not sure if I can.” Hermione was surprised what a burgeoning sex god he was and how wantonly she couldn't get enough of him, even after a whole afternoon.

“Then that means we'll only be hungrier when next we can.” He pulled her up into another kiss that made her head spin.

Once they stopped, Hermione sighed, “I'd better go. It's time, unfortunately.”

Severus wanted to keep Hermione to himself, but understood that she had to go and why. With a green flash of Floo power, she was gone.

~~~~~~~


	4. PART IV

_“August 29, 2006_

_Dear Severus,_

_Unfortunately, Rose is sick and I seem to have come down with what she has as well. I must delay our next trip to your home until she and I are both well._

_Yes, of course I remember how to brew Pepper-up Potion, but I am out of a few ingredients and must bundle myself and Rose off to the apothecary when I have the strength, probably by lunch time._

_I will Owl you when next we can come._

_Regards,_

_Hermione”_

_“August 29, 2006_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please find along with my note several bottles of Pepper-up Potion, so that you and Rose do not have to venture out in to Diagon Alley and infect everyone else. But more importantly, so that you both may stay home and make the most of your rest._

_I have also included a few vials of an effective cough suppressant and also a fever reducer, since it seems your medicine cabinet is depleted of the basics, given you're out of Pepper-up._

_I await your Owl with news that you and Rose are well once again._

_Regards,_

_Severus”_

_“November 26, 2006_

_Dearest Severus,_

_I see the_ Daily Prophet _is singing your praises, now that your dragon pox cure has been certified by St. Mungo's staff. As for Rita Skeeter's article, you have my empathies. When next I come over, I'll share some information that should prove useful when dealing with her._

_Unfortunately, I don't know when next I come. I return from maternity leave next week. However, I will continue to Owl you my breast milk so you can continue on with your research until a new schedule can be figured out._

_I have been missing you so._

_With deepest longing and affections,_

_Hermione”_

_“December 14, 2007_

_My Sweet Hermione,_

_I did not mean to drive you away, nor cause you hurt. It was not my intention, but perhaps it is easier for me to see the signs that you do not._

_I know you have recently battled with the guilt of our affair, but I am not making assumptions without strong evidence to back up my claim. As sure as I know that I love you, I know I am right in this matter._

_You husband is not as noble as you endear him to be._

_Yours,_

_Severus”_

_“December 22, 2007_

_My Darling Severus,_

_You were right. I now feel foolish to have doubted you. Perhaps my anger at you was merely my denial manifesting itself that somehow it was not true._

_I caught Ron and Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, in the garden shed at the Burrow shagging during the Christmas family gathering tonight. I should have known; he always had a weakness for Veelas._

_Ron begged me not to tell. Of course I agreed as it would be rather hypocritical of me to out his affair to everyone while I am still carrying on with ours. Then again, if that came out, the paternity of the child I am currently carrying would also be called into question, despite how effective the contraceptive potion you take is._

_It seems he had been carrying on with her since the middle of my pregnancy with Rose. That certainly explains why we stopped having sex and a large part of his reluctance to have sex again after Rose's birth._

_Though he did become somewhat interested once I weaned Rose, his interest wasn't what it was before. And it almost stopped entirely once we found out I was pregnant again._

_If it wasn't for you, I'm sure I would be depressed, convinced I was fatter and more unattractive than ever. And though we know the child is not yours, your tenderness towards the child growing inside of me endears you to me further, besides your enthusiastic appreciation of my current condition._

_I am sorry my hormones and denial caused this rift between us and I hope you can forgive me for my harsh words and hastiness._

_Pregnancy is not kind to any witch who prides herself in trying to be sensible. What a roiling cocktail of up and downs, suffering from the whims of my hormones._

_I do hope you will be patient with me, should I become insensible in the future._

_Forgive me, Severus. I have been foolish and I miss you._

_Please reply if you're agreeable to having me come over tomorrow to bring my gift for you. Bill and Fleur will have Rose all day tomorrow, so I will be free. I'll even make lunch._

_Forgive me, my dearest._

_Hermione”_

_“March 3, 2008_

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_While we have never been on friendly terms, I feel obligated to let you know of my gratitude. Had you not been at Flourish & Blotts at the same time Hermione went into labor, she surely would have had Hugo, our new son, amongst the stacks of dusty books. Your quick thinking and Apparating skills got her to St. Mungo's in time. By Hermione's description, when her water broke, everyone else was too gobsmacked to think clearly much._

_And while I know you have never been fond of Hermione, Harry or me, I am thankful you put your personal grudges aside to help my wife when she needed it most._

_With my most sincere respects,_

_Ron Weasley”_

_“October 14, 2012_

_My Beloved Hermione,_

_I understand your reluctance to divorce your husband. Being different from others can make one a target for ridicule. You and I both have been on that end before, though your days of taunting subsided somewhat once Potter and your husband befriended you. My years of torment from Potter's father and godfather lasted much longer._

_I do not wish that torment to follow Rose and Hugo, for surely having divorced parents would place them squarely into ceaseless teasing. Though Rose is strong like her mother, Hugo is of a more sensitive temperament, which would draw the wolves to circle him and be a target for more cruelty. I know what it is like, having one's sensitive nature publicly ridiculed beyond tolerance when I was young._

_It is rather callous of your husband to not be as discreet as he should, regarding his affair with Gabrielle Delacour. If he truly was concerned over the welfare of his children, he would be more careful. Hopefully, the rumors of supposedly spying them together at a Muggle restaurant in London will go away quickly, or be dismissed as a case of mistaken identity. I could not bear to see you hurt by speculative gossip._

_Though you say you don't care, I know it hurts. You have my deepest sympathies on this matter._

_Since it has been three weeks since last we saw each other, I have not had a chance to congratulate you on your recent successful transfer to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They are lucky to have a brilliant, brave and industrious witch like you._

_I do hope that once all the excitement has settled down, we can see each other more often. My research is lagging, and so is my heart, being bereft of you._

_Longingly,_

_Your Severus”_

_“August 27, 2019_

_My Dearest Love,_

_Your presence at my father's funeral was the only thing that helped me keep it together. Though you had used Polyjuice Potion to change into someone else, I recognized your old Slytherin school tie. Even Rose's keen eyes noticed and remarked how much_ 'that Muggle's tie has the same colours as Slytherin.' _Of course I said that green and silver isn't that uncommon of a color combination in Muggle men's haberdashery._

_Between helping my mother after my father's death, Hugo starting Hogwarts in less than a week and a case the Minister insists take top priority, I fear I won't be able to see you until nearly my birthday._

_As for that, since both the children will be away at Hogwarts finally, my schedule will become much more flexible. I can finally take you up on your offer to whisk me away somewhere for the weekend. As for Ron, well, you know how our living arrangements have been for a while, and I would say he wouldn't even notice me gone._

_My fear is that Rose will grow up thinking this is how married parents act towards one another. We are not the example I wish to impress upon her. She is observant enough to notice how her father and I aren't quite as gooily affectionate with one another as some of her uncles and aunts are with their spouses. At least Gabrielle has had the good sense to stay away from further Weasley gatherings so that her and Ron can avoid temptation and being found in a compromising position once again, especially someone other than me._

_I look forward to when I can next see you and feel secure, enfolded in your arms once more._

_Eternally,_

_Your Hermione”_

 

Hermione strode through the west-wing corridor of the Polish castle, on her way to deliver a lecture on International Cooperation of Magical Law Enforcement over in the east wing. Rose strode alongside her mother, having gone to the international symposium as part of her off-site Auror training.

As Hermione passed one door, she saw the signage indicating who the current speaker was in that hall. Rose was so busy looking at the map of the castle, she almost didn't notice her mother stop to read the sign.

Though the hall was full, Hermione was able to slip in almost completely unnoticed. Rose ducked in quickly before the door shut. Of course, there was one person who noticed them come into the middle of the lecture, but he didn't mind this one instance.

Severus paused momentarily before finishing his sentence, not letting his eyes linger on Hermione for longer than necessary before his eyes went back to sweeping the crowd. 

A lone hand shot up in the audience. Indicating he was willing to take a question at this point in time, he said, “Yes, the wizard with the sombrero.”

“Señor Snape, while all the research you have done with witch's breast milk is fascinating and revolutionary,” the wizard with a Mexican accent began, which was joined with a hum of agreement of praise for the Potions master upon the stage, “none of the lactating witches I have approached are willing to donate their breast milk for research. And yes, though the attitude has changed and many are now willing to donate or sell their milk, during their breastfeeding years, it is only directly to hospitals for potions that have already been developed – nearly all by you.”

There was a further murmur of agreement through the crowd, all from male Potions masters.

Severus stared at the wizard, careful not to look back up at Hermione or Rose. “If I may conduct an impromptu poll here of the Potions mistresses, who here has been able to obtain breast milk for research purposes?”

A few of the female Potions mistresses in the audience raised their hands.

Severus pointed to one witch in the third row who still had her hand in the air. “You, can you tell these wizards how you were able to obtain breast milk for research?”

“My sister had a baby and was willing to help my own research that I had begun last year,” she said loudly for the whole auditorium to hear.

“And if she was just a random witch with which you had no familial ties, would she have given any to you?” Severus asked, with an arched brow.

“Well, I suppose not?” she answered meekly.

“Suppose not?” he said, slightly mockingly, as the other men around the room chuckled at her discomfort for being placed on the spot. “I will tell you she definitely would not have. But can you please tell us why your sister agreed to give you her breast milk in the first place?”

The witch looked about nervously before answering in a faltering voice, “Because she trusts me and she knows me?” The other Potion mistresses hummed in agreement of her assessment.

“Exactly!” Severus strode toward the other side of the stage where the largest contingent of wizards were that laughed at the third-row witch just moments earlier. “What she has grasped that it seems you wizards have not is establishing a relationship with a witch. You have to gain her trust.”

Striding back across the stage, his head held down, he grumbled very loudly for the whole auditorium to hear, “It is quite unfortunate that there are some of those who have abused the trust of the public over the centuries, and a few recently who shall remain unnamed, with experimentation that has violated the sacred trust between a Potion master or mistress and those who have agreed to help them, but even if we did not have to overcome the rare tarnishing of our profession, one would still need to establish trust with the witch before she would freely give such a rare and precious commodity to you.”

He did not state the rather obvious elephant in the room, that many of these Potions masters were bachelors, and their attitude towards the fairer sex explained exactly why they were still single. Had many of them been married and their wives had children, they would have had their own source of beast milk.

Severus stood upon the stage, his hands outstretched. “A witch who gives you her breast milk for experimentation is surrendering a part of herself to you. This is the nourishment that feeds her child. And yes, her milk supply will increase with increased nursing and expressing, but she is turning a part of herself over to you. She is entrusting some good will be done with it. With her milk, she can see the benefits directly, with the growth and thriving of her child in her arms at breast. The way the child flourishes; she sees it and knows her milk is the cause of that. With research, she has to have trust _in you_ that you are putting it to good use to improve the field of Potions and Healing with your research, for the greater good.”

Another arm shot up out of the audience. Severus called on the young wizard who looked like he was still an apprentice.

“While I've read all your research, and you list your own source as an anonymous witch, how did you establish a relationship with her?”

Severus' eyes briefly flitted to the back row to see Hermione smiling down at him. “She was someone I knew for a while before. She and I had already had a sense of trust between us before I even approached her regarding donating her breast milk for research. But she has continued to be my resource over the years because we have further developed our bond of trust, one that is unshakable.”

“Did her husband know she has been donating to you?” the young apprentice added in, assuming she was married since out-of-wedlock births were uncommon in the wizarding world.

There was a scandalous buzzing about the room.

“It is that sort of attitude, and the salacious conjecture of others, that she has chosen to remain anonymous,” Severus hissed at the young wizard, glaring at him. “She is not my wife, yet she saw reason to the greater good that donating her milk would be for all of us. She is not to be hypothesized to be a witch of loose moral character, but idealized as seeing above the petty and small mindset of outdated propriety that serves nothing but gossip. I would think you should all be asking yourselves why a witch who would donate her breast milk, to someone other than a hospital, is still looked down upon as morally questionable.”

Rose tugged at her mother's sleeve indicating they had better get going or else Hermione would be late to her own lecture.

Severus saw the two witches slipped through the door at the back. No doubt he and Hermione would be talking over that portion of his lecture during dinner that night.

As Hermione and Rose walked quickly off to the lecture hall in the west-wing, Rose said, “Is that the same Snape that Dad and Uncle Harry would talk about?”

“Yes, Rose. The very same.” Hermione didn't want to say very much at this point.

“He seems pretty nice, well, except he was a bit snarky to that witch though. But he vindicated her in the end,” Rose observed. “There's something almost familiar about him. Are you sure I've never met him before?”

“You probably remember him from one of the times he showed up to the Battle of Hogwarts ceremonies over the years,” Hermione said dismissively, wishing Rose would drop the subject.

They entered the room, which was already packed with witches and wizards waiting to hear Mrs. Weasley speak.

“No, I definitely would have remembered him. I must have seen him around somewhere, I just can't quite recall.” Rose shook her head as if casting her stray thoughts aside so she could concentrate on her mother's lecture, which was about to start.

~~~~~~~

Hermione Apparated directly to Severus' room from hers. 

“I'm so sorry I'm late. I was dragged into a last minute panel when one of the panel speakers was called away on a family emergency,” Hermione apologized.

“Not to worry,” Severus assured her, as he helped slip her cloak off of her shoulders. “I saw the change in the schedule and altered our dinner accordingly.”

“You are a dear and a godsend,” Hermione sighed as she sat down on in the cushioned chair on Severus' secluded garden veranda. “Why doesn't my room have a private garden balcony?”

“Because you are not the featured lecturer at this symposium. Though as I understand it, your own lecture was quite packed,” he added.

“Yes, it was.” Hermione stopped for a moment and looked about. “Did you bring some?” she asked, out of curiosity.

“Oh, right!” Severus almost forgot, before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the small vial. “You spoil me.”

Hermione took the vial and tipped it back, drinking it down in one gulp. “You're so very worth it to spoil.”

In about an hour's time, around the time they would be done with dinner, the elixir that Hermione took would have taken full effect and her breasts would once again be full with milk, ready for Severus to latch onto and nurse like a greedy piglet while they made love. In the morning, Severus would provide her with another potion that would dry her milk ducts up, as if she hadn't nursed in years.

As they dined, Severus said, as casually as possible, “I noticed Rose was with you.”

“Yes. She came along as some of the lectures fulfill some of her Auror training coursework. She's bunking in a separate room with one of her training classmates. They're heading out tonight to see the sights, do a bit of bar hopping and clubbing.” Hermione kept her eyes on her plate as she added, “What is more interesting is that though she has never formally met you before, she said there is something familiar about you. She still may remember you from those months where I was still nursing her and brought her over to Spinner's End.”

Severus nodded. “She is quite astute, like her mother.”

“Very,” Hermione noted a bit morosely. “Since the last time I saw you, she figured out about Ron and Gabrielle.”

Severus stopped chewing and looked at Hermione. “Does she suspect you're involved with anyone else?”

Shaking her head, Hermione said, “She's still grasping the concept that her father wasn't entirely faithful to her mother all these years. From Gabrielle's letter, Rose inherited her grandmother's talent for vicious Howlers.”

“I still have difficulty imagining you and Gabrielle sitting down to tea amicably.” Severus shook his head, unable to visualize it.

“Well, I figured if she's going to be his mistress and Ron and I lead separate lives, might as well be on the same team. Better to have a part-Veela as an ally than as an enemy.” Hermione lifted her glass of wine.

“Too true,” Severus agreed and toasted to the fact that Gabrielle and Hermione had found a way over the years to be civil with one another and even become friends.

“And Ron still has no clue? About us?” Severus asked, still unable to believe her husband hadn't guessed his own wife had moved on to greener pastures as well.

“Well, if he has, which I doubt, he's hasn't brought it up.” Hermione sat back and gazed out at the view of the grounds from the veranda, swirling her wine in one hand. “And if Gabrielle suspects, which I think she might, then she has been discreet about it and hasn't hinted at anything. But as for your identity, no, I don't think so.”

“And at this point, what would their reaction be if they found out?” Severus asked, out of sheer curiosity, as they hadn't talked about that subject in years.

“By this point, I don't think Ron would care,” Hermione admitted with a shrug. “Well, if he knew how long we had been seeing each other, I think he'd be upset you both were dipping your quills in my inkwell at the same time, especially before Hugo came along. But I could also charge he was inking and scratching elsewhere at the same time too.

“Speaking of which, now that Hugo is taking his N.E.W.T.s next month, we'll be getting a divorce soon. No point in staying married if the whole point was to stay married while the kids were in school. We'll wait until after he's done with his exams, no need to add stress before his finals.”

Severus nodded in agreement.

“Which brings up another topic,” Hermione said in a way that pricked up Severus' ears. She had that particular tone in her voice when she was about to discuss something that he may or may not agree with. “Ron and Gabrielle have already set a wedding date.”

“Isn't that a bit premature, given that you two are still married?” Severus observed dryly.

“Yes, but Hugo comes home from Hogwarts in mid-June, which is when we're breaking the news to both him and Rose about the divorce. It's going to take a couple months anyway before Rose is willing to be in the same room as her father. I've tried explaining to her about Ron and I coming to an understanding long ago, but she still doesn't see how that's possible. But the wedding is set for August 20th. That will give them time over the Summer to get Molly and the rest of the Weasley brood to come 'round. I think Harry and Ginny saw the writing on the wall long ago and probably won't be surprised.”

Prodding his lamb chop with his fork, Severus remarked, “I get the feeling there is still more you're going to tell me.”

“Since it would be a good show of faith that I'm all right with Ron and Gabrielle getting married, I have agreed to attend the wedding. It will show that despite years of a marriage that devolved quickly into a loveless farce in which Ron has emotionally and physically neglected me, I show no hard feelings,” she admitted plainly, but with a hint of bitterness.

“You make it sound so sincere,” Severus said, dripping with sarcasm.

“And I want you to be my date for the wedding.”

Had Severus had a mouthful of wine, he surely would have spat it out in shock. “Surely, you jest. Or do you intend on torturing your ex on his wedding day with the knowledge that the teacher he hated the most is rogering you good and proper?”

“Perhaps a bit of the latter. You are still in his good graces after I went into labor at Flourish & Blotts and you saved the day. Though while he is not fond of you, I think the grudge would be far less than you imagine,” she said, omitting Rose's remarks earlier in the day regarding things she heard about Snape from her father over the years.

“Very well. I agree to be your date.”

If anything, the look of Weasley's face would be completely worth the hassle of getting a new set of formal dress robes.

“I'm too full from dinner to bother contemplating dessert right now. How about later?” Hermione asked as their main entree plates disappeared off to the castle kitchens to be washed by the resident house-elves.

“I took the liberty of already ordering dessert, if you don't mind.” Severus eyed Hermione's breasts from across the table, his mouth salivating with the knowledge of what was to come later that night.

“If I may ask, what did you order?” Hermione had a sneaking suspicion.

“Biscuits?” he admitted a bit guiltily.

Hermione groaned, “Biscuits and milk again?” as they both burst into peals of laughter, sharing in their own private sexual joke.

“You can be such a naughty boy,” she gently chastised him.

“Don't make promises unless you intend to fulfill them,” he reminded her, hoping that since she brought it up, she would spank him good and proper, just how he liked it.

After waiting for dinner to settle for a bit, they moved to the bedroom. Like an old married couple, they talked about their second lectures they were to deliver tomorrow as they undressed and slipped into bed together.

With his face planted comfortably between her breasts, Severus nursed, enjoying the sensation of her plump nipple firmly drawn into his mouth, his tongue awash in the sweetness of her milk. He had taken to sucking on gumdrops over the years, their shape a familiar and soothing sensation in his mouth when he and Hermione were parted for more than a few weeks. Now that Hermione was finally getting divorced, he could even suggest the idea of moving in together, no longer keeping up the pretense of her marriage for much longer. He could have Hermione's lactating nipples in his mouth every night, no longer denied her mind or body every day. She wouldn't even have to take the lactation weaning potion at the end of the night.

Hermione agreed to continue supplying him breast milk for his personal research and pleasure until she was fifty. After fifty, then it would strictly be for pleasure. But that would still allow another four or five years of research on breast milk using Hermione as his source. Twenty-five years was a lengthy stretch of research on just one ingredient, even one as versatile as that.

“My own personal goddess. My sweet Hera,” he sighed as he took his thumb and forefinger and rolled it along her areola, compressing the milk sinuses so the milk could shoot straight out from her nipple and to the back of his throat. “And Hera woke to find Heracles latched to her breast. Removing the suckling babe from her breast, her milk sprayed the heavens, creating the stars. Thus the Milky Way was born.”

Hermione loved it when Severus would retell the old Greek tale, more so when he recited it in the original ancient Greek. He did make her feel like a goddess, worshiped and adored reverently.

As his hand slipped between her legs, he could tell she was ovulating. She was slick with desire for him. Hermione wasn't interested in any more children and fatherhood was not something Severus considered he was suited for, so he continued on with his contraceptive regimen over the years. Besides, if she took contraceptives, he could not enjoy her particular taste she had during her ovulation cycle. Though there were the odd times he did miss Hermione in her more fecund form, ripe with child. 

Trailing kisses down her stomach, his tongue found her clitoris and he gave it the same loving and skilled attention he gave her nipples, relishing her unique taste. Fingers stroking inside her just so brought her to a quick orgasm, thanks to years of familiarity and practice. 

Flipping her over with a guiding hand, she eagerly got up on her hands and knees so he could easily penetrate her from behind. Thrusting leisurely, he leaned forward and fondled her breasts hanging freely as they swayed with their movements. They knew how to please each other, still aroused and satisfied by each other, even if Hermione had stretch marks and cellulite, and Severus had grown a pot belly and the top of his pate was now as hairless as a baby's bottom. They were squarely middle-aged and looked it, and more in love with each other than ever.

Milk dripping from the tips of her breasts as she came, Severus bucked against her with more force as she begged him to go deeper. Hearing her cry out his name so sweetly and the sight of milk leaking from her breasts always pushed Severus over the edge easily, even if he did want to make it last a bit longer.

As Severus lay there panting, trying to catch his breath as Hermione went to the bathroom to clean up a bit and brush her teeth before bed, he grabbed his wand and spelled the milk away from the sheets. Neither of them cared to sleep on any type of wet spot. Now crawling back into bed, Hermione snuggled up next to Severus, biscuits forgotten. 

“Since we're on the topic of weddings,” Severus began, trying to sound spontaneous and nonchalant, “how about a bigger surprise showing up already married.”

Hermione sat bolt up right in bed and flicked her wand to light all the candles in the room in which to see her long term lover better. “Severus Snape, did you just propose to me?”

“That depends? Are you accepting offers?” he countered, trying to keep it light despite the seriousness of the subject. He was rather nervous she might say no, reluctant to jump from one marriage to another.

“You know I've said over the years that I would have been happier had I married you, but unfortunately, we didn't notice each other that way until I was stuck with Ron.”

“And now you're getting unstuck. So why not do what we've always said we wished we could have done. Half your clothes are at my place anyway,” he reminded her. “And you did mention you're more than happy to let Ron have the house. Before the ink has dried on your divorce papers, we can Apparate to Gretna Green and you can even wear that awful red and gold tartan dress you joked about.”

“So our wedding, the one day dreamed about over the years, should it ever happen, is a joke?” she asked, knowing what he meant, but making him sweat a little.

“No,” Severus groaned, throwing a hand over the bald crown of his head. “That's not what I meant.” But he stopped his apology as he caught Hermione laughing, figuring out she was having one on him. “You wench.”

“I'll be your wench, and your bride, though it's been years since I've blushed,” Hermione admitted. “And no, I won't wear red and gold tartan. Though you in a kilt would not be amiss.”

“Dress robes, but no kilt.” Severus then paused. “What will you tell Hugo and Rose, given Rose's reaction to her father's dalliance?”

“A whirlwind romance?” she suggested.

“Yes, nineteen years ago.”

“Well, they don't have to be privy to the specific timeline of it all.” Hermione turned the lights off with her wand, and she and Severus settled into bed. “Did you have anything specific in mind for the honeymoon?”

“You did mention that trip to India or China we never got around to doing?” Severus suggested as he turned on his side and Hermione snuggled up behind him.

“Oh, would it be too much to ask if we did both? Make a full month long honeymoon?” she asked while not stifling a yawn, hoping she could get a full month off of work.

“Not at all. It's not every day a wizard finally gets to marry the love of his life.” Severus wondered if she heard him answer, since it seems she had drifted off already, tired from her taxing day.

Severus finally drifted off to sleep, but only after he jostled Hermione, who was snoring loudly after she rolled onto her back.

They needed their sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day full of lectures and plans for spending the rest of their lives together.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome here or at [HP Kinkfest @LiveJournal](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/160776.html).


End file.
